Harry Potter and The Magic of Music ch
by Mionefan
Summary: Harry and Hermione are child musical prodigies and discover their talents before starting school. A close friendship develops before Hogwarts and the magical world will not be the same. A/U for the most part, with very little canon content. Friendships will be different but no character bashing. Well maybe Draco, but nothing untoward.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in before attending Hogwarts.

Rating is K with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N1: This is an experimental story for me. I'm not sure how far I'll carry it. I suppose it'll depend on the reviews or hits I get. Mostly it's an idea I had from someone else's story that intrigued me with Hermione as the musician. There are other bits in other stories that tweaked my interest as well. Let's just see where this goes. Only one chapter at this moment, but there will be more and time skips of a few years between chapters.

A/N2: This story is almost completely AU. Harry and Hermione meet for the first time before Hogwarts when they register for school in Greater Whinging. Later after Hogwarts they move to The Yehudi Menuhin School in Cobham Surrey. Harry for piano and violin; Hermione for violin and cello.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue and meeting.**

"Freak, get down here! I've got a good mind to…" Vernon Dursley was in a bad mood and was preparing to take it out on a scrawny young boy. He'd just had a very bad day at work and unable to take it out on his underlings, chose his freak nephew Harry and maybe his wife if she persisted in trying to protect him.

Petunia had finally had enough. "Vernon, GET OUT! You're a bad influence on our children. Poor Dudders is hopelessly overweight and Harry is so scrawny that he's in danger of wasting away. I've put up with your bullying for the last time. I'm filing for divorce!"

Vernon gasped. "Petunia, Dudley is just a growing boy and the Freak doesn't deserve to live. You can't divorce me!" he suddenly said, lunging for his wife, his meaty hands grasping for her throat, who shrieked and bolted out the door.

She ran next door to Mrs. Number 6 and pounded on the door just as an enraged Vernon Dursley emerged from their house. Spotting his wife, he charged, only to be stopped when Mrs. Ambrose at Number 6 opened the door and ushered Petunia in, bolting the door. She had heard the frightened woman pounding on her door and correctly surmised that her husband had finally cracked. Vernon was known as a wife beater and bully and his son Dudley was learning to be the same.

Fearing the enraged man, she quickly dialed 999 and was directed to the police for assistance.

Vernon's rage was peaking when the constable arrived and he made the mistake of attacking him. A short rap with the constable's baton and Vernon was laid out cold with a broken nose having first been delivered a blow to his solar plexus, causing the grossly obese man to stumble and gasp for breath.

Petunia fearfully poked her face out the door, seeing Vernon handcuffed and unconscious.

An interview followed with Petunia and Mrs. Ambrose detailing what had happened. "Do you wish to press charges, madam?" he enquired.

"I don't feel safe anymore with him. Yes, I'll press charges," she replied fearfully.

Domestic violence was good reason for divorce and her case was quickly disposed of. Vernon, once he was released from jail, was awarded custody of Dudley, much to Petunia's dismay, but Harry was awarded to her. She'd tried over the years to shield him from Vernon's abuse and was only partially successful. Harry, although he'd been beaten at odd times, was grateful that his aunt had at least tried to protect him.

Petunia reverted to her maiden name of Evans and had it legally changed. Vernon was served with a court order prohibiting contact with Petunia or Harry.

As the pair settled into Number 4 Privet Drive after being awarded the house and a stipend to live on, Petunia pondered how to best help her nephew. They had a grand piano in the lounge room that Harry seemed to like. She'd brought it with her when she's married Vernon. Her mother had insisted that she learn to play it and although Vernon shunned it as too "girly", she played it when he was at work. Harry loved the sound and Petunia, emboldened, had taught him the rudiments of playing. It seemed that he had a natural talent and quickly picked up the basics and was soon expanding his repertoire. Petunia loved classical music and it seemed so did Harry. It was difficult at first but after diligent practice, now that his uncle and cousin were gone, he had surpassed Petunia.

Petunia wondered if perhaps Harry was a prodigy, as he seemed to pick up increasingly difficult scores much faster than could be expected. Now that they had more time to practice, Petunia was astounded at how well the lad played. Now came the hard decision. It would be hard financially, but she would see that Harry received a proper musical education. He would start primary school this autumn and that would leave time for her to seek employment to bolster their meager income. Vernon's support payments wouldn't last forever and the courts had not seen fit to increase them over they years. It had been hard, scraping by with barely enough to feed and clothe them and pay the utilities and taxes. There was nothing left over at the end of the month and now that Harry was starting school, it would be even harder.

At the Granger residence, Monica and Wendell Granger and their daughter Hermione were facing a very different situation. The Grangers had moved to Crawley from London a year ago to live a quieter life. The parents worked as dentists and earned a very comfortable living, even if it cut into their time with their daughter. Wendell took extra courses and became a dental surgeon while Monica worked part time as a regular dentist until Hermione was of school age and then was thinking she would be able to work full time.

Hermione, it seemed, was very musically talented and after trying several instruments found that she liked the strings. Initially, they had bought her a guitar, but that had lasted only a year before she graduated to a violin. As her talent grew, she found she preferred the deeper, richer sounds of the viola and cello. The cello was a bit big for her and it was decided that the viola was more suitable until she was older. Of course, her parents bought the best they could afford and were rewarded with a richness in their life that they had never known.

"Mum, do they have a musical program at West Green Primary?" she enquired.

"I don't know, but I'll check."

"If they don't, what will I do? I need to study and practice…"

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll work it out."

The next day, Wendell and Monica were in conference. "It won't work Wendell, West Green Primary doesn't have a musical program. Hermione needs to be challenged to progress and I'm afraid Crawley won't be up to the task."

"Well, on another note, I think we're finally able to afford to set up our own clinic. We can move to where there is a musical program," Wendell replied.

So began an exhaustive search for a school that had a decent musical program and was large enough to set up their own dental practice. A week later they had the answer.

"Greater Whinging Primary has a decent program and the town is large enough to set up a practice. It's in Surrey, so it's not that far and has rail transportation if we need it," Monica revealed one evening.

A week later they had moved and had purchased a nice home on the outskirts of town. The school was within easy walking distance and bordered Little Whinging a few blocks away.

Little did they know this was to be a very astute move.

Harry Potter was contemplating school starting and had asked Aunt Petunia if they had a musical course. His disappointment was evident when she regretfully informed him that they didn't at Little Whinging Primary, but if he didn't mind a bit of a walk, Greater Whinging did.

"How far, Aunt Petunia? I don't mind walking."

"It's just over a mile Harry. Do you think you can make it? We don't have an auto, so I can't drop you off."

Harry thought a bit, not quite certain how far a mile was. "Can you walk with me to see if I can make it?" he pleaded.

Petunia smiled, "Yes Harry, we'll go tomorrow, but I think it'll be fine."

The next day found the pair briskly walking to what Harry hoped would be his new school. If they had a musical department, he'd put up with a bit of discomfort. He did love the piano and wanted to learn more.

Hermione was just finished registering when a skinny boy with messy black hair entered to register. He smiled at the bushy haired girl and introduced himself politely.

"Hello, I'm Harry, are you registering too?"

Turning, Hermione looked at the boy. He was neatly dressed but had worn clothes and looked a bit tired, as if he'd walked a great distance. "Oh hello," she returned the greeting. "Yes, I've just registered for the music program. My name is Hermione."

Harry grinned; a fellow musician. "I'm registering for music as well, what do you play?"

Hermione smiled. Here was her first contact with a boy that seemed to like music as well. "I play the violin but I really like the sound from the cello, but it's a bit big for me. What do you play?"

"I play the piano," he replied. "You play the violin? Classical music?" he smiled again, green eyes almost glowing.

She'd started to reply when she looked closer at him. He had amazing emerald green eyes and got lost in them for a moment before answering. "Classical… umm, yes of course. You like classical music?"

"It's the best," he enthused. "I particularly like Camille Saint-Saëns' "The Swan" although I need a Cellist accompanist to play it properly. Usually, I play it with a recording running in the background. I suppose a violin would work just as well. Do you know it?"

Hermione smiled at his candor. "Yes, I know the piece, but you're correct, it's a duet and I don't have a pianist. Maybe we can team up," she shyly suggested.

His enthusiasm caught the attention of Monica and she looked closely at the boy. Here was a chance for her daughter to socialize a bit more. She'd always been alone, with no friends. As a child prodigy, no one understood her and since she didn't fit in with the neighbourhood children, she spent most of her time indoors practicing.

Petunia caught on at once. A young girl with a similar interest in music could be just what her nephew needed. None of the children in their neighborhood would play with him since Dudley was encouraged by Vernon to treat him badly and that meant bullying anyone that he tried to make friends with. She decided to introduce herself, mindful not to tell them too much.

"Hello," she said to the bushy-hared girl. "I'm Harry's aunt; is that your mum accompanying you?"

At Hermione's nod, Petunia approached the older woman. "Hello, my name is Petunia Evans and this is my nephew Harry Potter. It seems that our children have a common interest in music."

Monica regarded Petunia closely. Here was a friendly person that seemed to want to get to know her and Hermione. "I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Evans, I'm Monica Granger and my daughter indeed seems to have found a new friend." She decided not to mention Hermione's odd unexplained behavior that manifested itself whenever she was upset. "My husband and I are dentists and we live in Greater Whinging."

Petunia smiled and relaxed a bit. Dentists were something she could not afford but were decent people. "We live in Little Whinging and I'm a stay at home mum that has recently divorced." No need to tell her about the circumstances.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Monica replied. She could see that the pair were poor and ashamed to admit it. Perhaps she could help a bit if Petunia wasn't too proud to accept help. "Has young Harry had his teeth examined?" That might be a way to break the ice.

Petunia blanched at the question, but knew the woman meant well. "Um, not recently," she extemporized.

"Well, I'd be happy to examine him for free if you can get him to our clinic," she encouraged. A young child, after all, needed dental care at an early age if they were to have healthy teeth when they grew up. She would talk to Wendell tonight and see what else they could to. She knew that single mothers sometimes fell on hard times.

Petunia smiled in appreciation and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Harry had never had a dental exam; Vernon would have never allowed it. "That would be most generous of you, there isn't any dentists in Little Whinging and I've not had proper transportation since the divorce."

Monica handed Petunia her business card for their office and offered to pick her up at her convenience if she wished. "You may ring me at the number on the card and I'll send my husband or I'll come myself."

Petunia's eyes misted over at the generous offer. She'd talk it over with Harry and arrange a time and date. "Thank you so much. I suppose I should leave you my number as well."

Harry and Hermione were busy comparing musical preferences. Both liked many of the same composers and liked to listen to orchestral recordings. Soon it was time to go and although the children hated to part, they knew they's meet again soon. Start of school was only a week away and both would probably be in the same first form classes. Hermione was slightly older than Harry, but would start together.

First day was chaos. Harry spotted Hermione first and wormed his way toward her through the crowded hallway. "Hermione," he laughed when he finally reached her. "What a zoo. Do you know where we go?"

She turned and hugged him. "Harry! It's good to finally see someone I know. We were assigned the same classroom when we registered; I think it's this way." She pulled him along, winding their way through the throng, heading unerringly to a classroom at the end of the hall.

The first week of classes didn't really seem all that interesting. The students were given an introductory lecture in the music class which was a bit boring as both Harry and Hermione were much further advanced than the rest of the class. The music teacher, a Mrs. Neat, explained that she would evaluate each student over the next week to see what talent she could discover. Due to the school's limited resources, each child was asked to bring their own instrument if possible. The school had some instruments, such as a piano and a basic wood wind set as well as drums.

Harry inspected the piano. It was a decent enough instrument, but certainly not as good as he had at home, but it would do. He couldn't see transporting his own piano to school.

Hermione, of course, would bring her own violin. She wouldn't want anyone else to touch her precious instrument. Her mum had paid good money for that!

* * *

When the class was tested for talent, there were a few children that seemed to have some raw talent and there were more that simply had no talent. When she got to Hermione, she was surprised. Hermione played beautifully and was obviously very talented. Harry watched and listened in awe as she played a piece he wasn't familiar with: Beethoven Romance Violin. The class listened in rapt silence as she played, caught up in the emotional piece. Hermione was in her own world as she played, completely wrapped up in the music as if only she existed at that time. After she had played, she seemed to snap out of it and looking around at the class who had stared unbelieving at her, she blushed and quickly went back to her seat beside Harry.

"Harry," she whispered, why is everyone staring?"

Harry gulped and replied, "That was incredible, Hermione. I've never heard anything like it."

Mrs. Neat approached, misty eyed and led Hermione to the front of the class. Children," she said, "now that's how a violin should be played and Miss Granger has captured the essence of the piece. You would do well to note the amount of work Miss Granger must have put in to play this piece so excellently. You may return to your seat and I next call on Harry Potter. He will play a piece of his own choosing on the piano.

Harry approached the piano and sat down. He would play this from memory; Greig Lyric Pieces Book II, Op.38 - 3 Melodie. The music soared in the classroom and Hermione saw that Harry indeed had talent to match her own.

Once he had finished, he frowned. The piano wasn't quite right. It was in tune, but it lacked something, there was no 'feeling' to it; as if it was shallow and had no depth. He would speak to Mrs. Neat about this.

Once again, the class was in awe. None of them could approach the talent that these two had demonstrated. The surprised Mrs. Neat could hardly believe it. Two child prodigies in her class. Obviously they would be held back here. She would see what she could do to advance their learning outside of class.

* * *

The rest of their school work proceeded apace, both learning at a prodigious rate. Both were top of their classes academically. Hermione usually beat Harry by a few percentile in most classes, but Harry did best in maths. Both challenged each other, leaving the rest of the students well behind. This did not engender friendship with the other students and attempts at bullying rose its ugly face. Harry protected Hermione and they always stuck together. Somehow, they were always able to escape when the bullies showed up. Both were fleet of feet and could easily outdistance their antagonists and the few times they were trapped, Harry seemed able to defeat his opponents in a fight. After awhile, they were left alone, but they had no friends.

Hermione and her mum would frequently visit Harry and has aunt. Petunia and Monica got on well and would listen as the children played and practiced together.

"Harry, can we play "The Swan" together today?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. He sat and started the accompaniment as Hermione brought her violin to her chin. Soon the music flowed like liquid, through the house, the golden notes sliding easily from the pair. Harry had the easier part and the notes came easily. Hermione once again slipped into a near trance as she played, ever cognizant of the symmetry the music had with the perfectly paired instruments. Still, something felt a bit off. Hermione could feel it and wondered if it was perhaps the wrong instrument for the piece. She would ask Harry and her mum about it later. Perhaps a deeper instrument was needed; maybe a cello.

The older women listened enraptured as their children played. When they had finished, both looked at each other and decided to have a talk.

Monica started. "Petunia, I think we should talk to somebody. Somebody that can tutor them privately. They are much too talented to waste their time in music classes at school. Hermione isn't getting enough challenge there. She's already way ahead of anyone else except Harry."

"I agree, Monica, but I don't think I can afford …"

"Petunia, I'll help. We can't let this talent go to waste. Wendell and I can easily afford it and Harry plays so beautifully with Hermione, it would be a shame to separate them."

"I–I can't take charity, Monica. I know Harry and Hermione work well together, but we simply can't afford private tutors."

"I know Harry's an orphan, did his parents leave him anything?"

That question startled Petunia. She knew that James and Lily Potter had money, but that was in the magical world. She daren't inquire about that. Still, if somehow …"

"M–Maybe. Umm, I don't know."

Suddenly, things started moving in the house. Cups floated and danced as if in time to the music, there was a breeze that flowed through the house, and Petunia moaned. "Nooo, not now, please."

Monica paid attention. "What's going on, Petunia?"

Petunia hung her head. "It's Harry," she whispered. "Sometimes odd things happen when he plays and really gets into the mood of the music. Please don't tell anyone about this."

As the music reached it's conclusion, the cups settled back in their places.

…...


	2. Musical Magic

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place before attending Hogwarts, and later attending.

Rating is K+ with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

**A/N1:** to guest Ano, I've chosen Monica and Wendell specifically because I believe Hermione would only change their last names when she sent them to Australia. Their first names would be that much easier to remember when she brought them back. Also, since JKR didn't name them in canon except when they were sent to Australia, I chose, as many did, to invent their first names. I dislike Dan and Emma for her parents names since that takes the actors names.

**A/N2:** www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=TB-4YeeiFw4 for "The Swan" played very well with piano and cello.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Musical Magic.**

Abruptly, Hermione stopped playing and everything settled down as Harry broke his concentration.

"Harry? What did you just do?" Hermione queried, startled that the music had just seemed to move things abound in time to the tempo. Books had floated and weaved around the pair, dancing, dipping and shifting around each other in a sort of choreographed manner.

They had gone on from "The Swan", to "Tarantella" by Squire and then "Somewhere in Time" and Harry had been lost in the music.

"I don't know," he replied. "Sometimes things happen around me when I get absorbed in the music. I sort of zone out and feel the music. I'm not sure, but I think it might be magic. I overheard Aunt Petunia discussing it with Uncle Vernon one night before they divorced. It was said in whispers, but I'm sure they mentioned magic."

"Magic?" Hermione asked. "I wonder if that's what happens when I get excited or angry? Could we be magical?"

"You can do things too?" A wide grin spread over Harry's face as he grabbed Hermione and hugged her.

"Ooof. Harry, can't breathe," she complained, but a smile crept over her face as well.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away," as he released her. The pair sat down next to each other, trying to sort out this new problem. "Umm, Hermione, you don't suppose the music itself is magical, do you?"

"No, I think we might imbue the music with magic though," she replied cautiously. "I noticed that the books _'danced'_ in an intricate manner in accordance with the music."

Petunia and Monica chose that moment to enter the room, jaws somewhat ajar in surprise. "Harry? It's happened again. I think we need to talk later," Petunia said.

* * *

Later, when Hermione was at home, the Granger family talked as well. Wendell was at home from their dental clinic and Monica drew him aside to apprise him of their day.

"So the children play together? How do they sound?" Wendell asked his wife.

"Oh, they sound wonderful, but something happened today. Now, dear," Monica addressed her daughter, "just what happened? Did you cause that 'incident' at Harry's place?"

"No mum, at least I don't think so. That was Harry; we think it was his magic …"

"Magic?" Wendell questioned. "That's preposterous, there's no such thing as magic."

"Harry thinks there is and I'm forced to agree. You should have seen it Daddy, the books danced and moved in a precise manner, almost as if to the music. We've often wondered about the strange things that happen around me when I get excited or angry. Harry thinks we're both magical and his aunt was heard to discuss just that with his uncle before he left."

Wendell thought about that. "But there's no scientific basis for magic–it's a myth."

Monica smiled at her husband, he could be very stubborn when presented with something not spelled out in scientific journals; with lots of proof, of course. "Dear, I saw our teacups rise from the table and float about the kitchen when they were playing. As soon as the music stopped, the cups returned to the exact place they had been before the music started. And no, I was not dreaming! It was eerie; a precision dance as our so brilliant daughter pointed out."

"Right, so can you do that?"

"I don't think so, at least not yet. Maybe if Harry shows me? The thing is, he doesn't even know when he's doing it; it just happens when he loses himself in the music. I concentrate when I practice, but not like Harry. He truly forgets where he is when he plays. Oh he's aware of my music, but he blends it in with his own somehow in his mind."

"I want to see and hear that! Monica can you arrange it?" Wendell exclaimed. "Monica, what did you feel when they played?"

Monica thought for a moment before she replied. "I'm not sure. The music was wonderful, something I hadn't heard in a long time, wait, I think it was called 'Somewhere in Time.' Hermione?"

"Yes, we played that now that I think about it. Harry had this strange look on his face as he played and I–I don't know, it seemed that I was caught up in the music too."

"I think we can arrange that dear. Petunia Evans is a wonderful aunt to Harry. Evidently her husband was not nice and she divorced him. They've fallen on a bit of hard times and she's a proud woman. I've offered to examine young Harry's teeth for free, but she hasn't brought him in yet, although she's agreed to. I'll ring her."

Petunia was only too glad to have the Granger family over for tea and a recital tomorrow evening. It still unnerved her when Harry's magic broke loose. After she rang off, she called Harry into the kitchen to help her with dinner.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," she began warily. "you're a Wizard. I–I know I should have told you years ago, but I kept putting it off, fearing Vernon. Oh, he suspected all right, and he wanted to put you out, but I wouldn't let him. You are my sister Lily's only child and I couldn't face her when I … Anyway, you are all I have now, but eventually a letter will come, just like it did for your mother Lily. You're magical, Harry, and the wizarding world will claim you when you turn eleven. I can't prevent it, although I wish I could." Tears crept into the corners of her eyes as she looked at the only one that meant anything to her. Even her own son, Dudley did not stand up to the worth of her nephew. Vernon had ruined him; made him a fat greedy bully, just like his father. "Harry," she said softly, "we have to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank in London. I think your parents left you some money, but you'll have to claim it; I can't."

Harry sat stunned. Oh, he suspected he was different, even magical, from what he thought he'd overheard; but to have it confirmed, now that was something else. "I'm really magical?" he whispered, almost afraid she'd deny it even now. "I like it here, why do I have to leave when I'm eleven? Is Hermione magical too?"

"Harry, dear, they'll come for you, I can't stop them. And yes, I think Hermione is magical too, but her mum hasn't said so. The way you two interact when you're playing–it's too similar. Hermione is a brilliant violinist and when you two play, odd things happen. Stranger than when you're here alone. I think your magic interacts with hers. That display with the books and our teacups moving was simply too strange to ignore. The movements were too precise, too _'orchestrated'_ to be natural. Somehow the two of you, or just you, were controlling them, probably unconsciously, but the pattern of movements told a story. They followed the music in synchronization. Not deviating from a pattern in the slightest. Like a mathematical model; fixed in their path. Scary to watch as the pattern progressed, ever more complex as the music got more complex. One or both of you are geniuses and the music flows from your mind, through your hands and outward."

Petunia was no dunce, she was quite smart in school and had excellent grades. She understood mathematics and physics, but only to a point. She married Vernon Dursley, almost out of desperation right after her first year of university. He had got her pregnant with Dudley and insisted she be a stay at home mum. She hated him for that, but he'd intimidated and bullied her into a shell of what her potential could have been. The piano was all he allowed her, and only when he wasn't there. If he'd found out that she'd also been teaching Harry, well she didn't want to think of the consequences of that. She knew instinctively that most music was a mathematical expression, ever more complex but parts were predictable as a progression, each note following the last and predicting the next, until a new algorithm was started. Otherwise it was just noise, chaos and worthless. So, she appreciated the genius Harry and Hermione were together. The magic of music was bound tightly with them.

Meanwhile, Harry had been thinking somewhat along the same lines. Here he was, able to play complex pieces without sheet music after once scanning the sheet. Hermione was the same and together it was like a magical symphony of sound.

"Gringotts? Is that a bank? What an odd name. Where is it?" he asked.

"It's hidden from ordinary people. I couldn't see the entrance without Lily or you. We'll go tomorrow. Oh, by the way, the Grangers are coming over tomorrow evening. Hermione's dad wants to hear the both of you play together, so they expect a little recital, if you and Hermione are up to it. Maybe we'll set it up to see if you can reproduce those 'special effects' again."

Harry was uneasy about that. "Reproduce? I don't think we can do it on demand. It's all accidental, I'm not even aware what's happening or how …"

"No pressure, dear, if it happens, fine. If it doesn't, don't worry about it. Mr. Granger would love to hear both of you play regardless of any extra effects. And Mrs. Granger and I were enthralled today just to hear it. Of course, the books and teacups moving were a bit disconcerting, but wonderful all the same."

Harry huffed and frowned at the thought of performing for an audience, but since it was Hermione and her parents, it was okay.

* * *

The next day, Petunia and Harry took the train to London and she led him to where she remembered Lily leading them through the hidden pub. As they approached the area, Petunia took hold of Harry's hand and the Leakey Cauldron appeared to their eyes. Of course Harry had already seen the pub, but Petunia, being non magical couldn't until she held his hand. Walking inside, she ignored the crowd and asked Tom the bartender to open Diagon Alley for them.

Miss Petunia? Haven't seen you in years. And the boy? Is that Harry Potter?" he asked, eyes wide at recognizing Harry's distinctive scar.

"Shh, yes, I'm taking Harry to Gringotts and I don't want it rabbited about that he's here."

"Oh! As you wish, Miss Petunia. Sorry about the loss of your sister. You two used to be so close." _'Harry Potter,'_ he thought to himself. _'Wondered where he'd been all these years.' _"Follow me, Only a wand will open the entrance. 'Course you'd know that." With that, he led them out of the pub and into a small dingy bricked in courtyard, and after tapping the correct sequence of bricks, the brick wall squiggled open in an arch to reveal Diagon Alley.

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of a very different street, full of odd shops and stranger wares. A wand shop caught his eye, Ollivander's it said, and Harry questioned his aunt about it. "A real magical wand? Can I get one?"

"Sorry Harry, Ollivander will only sell you one when you come of age at eleven."

Harry's face fell, he'd been hoping to get a real magical wand since he'd been told he was a wizard. After all, wizards were supposed to have magic wands. "Can we at least go in and look?" he asked hopefully.

Petunia smiled at his eagerness. Maybe after we finish what we came for at Gringotts," she replied.

She led him down the odd street; Harry goggling at all the wares on display. Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore caught his eye. Maybe he could talk his aunt into buying him a few books on magic. Then he spotted a large white building that towered over the rest of the shops at the end of the street. As they approached, he saw a pair of strange creatures in armour guarding the entrance.

Petunia, noticing his open mouth gaze, smiled and answered his unasked question. "Those are Goblins, Harry. They run the wizarding bank. Best be respectful to them, they're a surly lot and can be quite dangerous if offended or provoked."

Harry gulped and made a short awkward bow to them as he and his aunt entered the bank. The guards shot him a quick glance and allowed them to pass. Inside, Harry stood in wonder at a great hall. There were few people inside at this early hour, but behind the tall counter, goblins were busy counting, weighing and examining coins and jewels.

Petunia stepped up to the counter and asked politely, "Harry Potter wishes to access his account. I am his aunt, but we have no key."

"One moment," the goblin replied. He drew a small sharp knife and asked Harry to hold out his palm. "I need a small sample of your blood, Mr. Potter, to verify who you are. Don't worry, the cut will heal instantly," he replied as Harry winced at the wicked looking blade.

A few drops of blood on an oddly coloured piece of paper like sheet the goblin produced, suddenly began forming writing and names on the document.

"That's magical parchment, Harry," she whispered. "It'll confirm who you are and your ancestors."

"Ah, yes," the goblin intoned. "Mr. Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus and Lily Marie (nee Evans) Potter." Other names appeared on the parchment, detailing all his lineage, but Harry got lost as the names became too complex to remember. "Very well, it seems that you are indeed the heir to the Potter account. I'll have to summon your account manager. Wait here please."

The goblin left and returned shortly with another goblin. "Mr. Potter, this is Griphook, your account manager."

Harry bowed and the goblin nodded his head and bade them follow him to a room that Harry supposed was his office. Except it was a very odd room. Stone, of course, like to rest of the bank, but oddly shaped, as if there was more to the room than one could see. Dark corners that weren't really corners and light that came from flaming torches of all things. Didn't these beings believe in electric lights?

The goblin named Griphook spoke. "Mr. Potter, you're a bit young to request access to your vault. Are you under any compulsion or duress? I can tell if you lie!"

"N–No, this is my guardian; Aunt Petunia Evans. She suggested we, or rather I, should check the account to see what I was left by my parents."

"I see, so Petunia Evans, may I ascertain your true identity?" He held out a stone bowl and produced a knife similar to the goblin clerk that had first served them.

Petunia shivered, but held out her hand. A sharp pain, quickly healed, and a few drops of blood was transferred to the stone bowl. It glowed blue a moment and that evidently satisfied Griphook. "Very well, all seems in order. Now Mr. Potter, your parents will was read after they died to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. A copy can be provided, and in fact, I will send for it." He snapped his long bony fingers and another goblin appeared. "Retrieve the Potter will, Gnarltooth." The goblin disappeared and quickly returned with a small bundle of parchment. Griphook waved his hand and a duplicate appeared. He then handed the original back to Gnarltooth and presented the copy to Harry. Gnarltooth was dismissed and Griphook bade them sit.

Harry handed the parchment bundle to Petunia, who carefully unwrapped it and began to read with Harry looking over her shoulder. "It looks quite straight forward, Harry. Your parents left everything to you. Griphook, I don't quite understand this part," she pointed the section out to the goblin.

Griphook examined the section and smiled. "That's because Mr. Potter hasn't reached the age of majority yet. When he reaches seventeen, he must marry to attain his Lordship to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Thereafter he must bear a male heir. Not to worry, that's a bit distant yet."

Petunia and Harry continued to scan the documents until they reached the account summary. Both gasped in shock at the amounts shown and properties revealed. "Harry, I think you won't have to worry about money any time soon. There seems to be quite enough to live a comfortable life and not have to work, ever."

"Ah, Miss Evans, but he only has access to his trust vault until he reaches his majority. Still, a tidy sum, which is refilled each year from the main Potter vault when he starts school. For now, if you are careful, you can live quite well until you start school."

"May I make a withdrawal now? We do need some things that my aunt is unable to provide. How much is in my trust vault?" he inquired.

Griphook pointed to a figure on a second sheet and Harry gasped. "Aunt Petunia, how much is fifty thousand Galleons in British currency?"

With trembling hands, she looked at Griphook for confirmation. "About a quarter-million Pounds, Harry," she replied shakily.

Griphook confirmed the figure, adjusting it to the nearest Pound.

"I–I …" Harry was overwhelmed, as was Petunia. Then he laughed. "I don't think we have to scrape by anymore Aunt Petunia.

He withdrew fifty Galleons and a little over a thousand Pounds in British currency. Griphook provided him with a magical bag that only he could access and that would hold as much money as required. He advised Harry that he would have to return to the bank to refill it until he reached school age and then he would be issued a bag that automatically refilled itself. This was to teach him a form of money management.

After they thanked Griphook, they left the bank and wandered back down Diagon Alley. Harry talked his aunt into entering Flourish and Blotts. Books beckoned and Harry was eager to learn about magic. As they browsed, Harry noted the titles of several books that interested him. One on Arithmancy seemed to call to him and he selected a variety of titles that seemed important. All were entry level book for Hogwarts, but he made sure he had a complete set of Arithmancy books. He also picked up a copy of Hogwarts, a History. He figured that would give him a head start before he had to attend that school. Hermione might be interested as well, so he would loan her the books as he finished them. Maybe they could read them together. As he presented the books to the clerk, he noted the prices. They were fairly expensive by non magical standards, but he figured that there was a smaller printing compared to the regular world.

Exiting the shop, he urged his aunt to Ollivander's, the wand shop. "I just want to have a look, Aunt Petunia," he argued when she resisted.

Petunia acquiesced and they entered the dingy shop. As the gloom of the shop settled over them, he got the distinct feeling of barely concealed power in the messy stack of narrow boxes stacked apparently randomly on the shelves. A moment later, a creepy looking old man with silvery eyes and a faded look about him, appeared from the back.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, a bit early for your wand I think. I can't sell you one, you know. Underage and all that, but when you come back in a few years …"

"Yes, that's fine," Harry replied stiffly. "I understand, I just wanted to see what a wand looked like.

"Well now, I can do that. Mind, be careful handling one. You're magic isn't developed enough yet to control it. Eleven is considered the earliest a wizard is able to learn to control his magic." He rummaged through the stacks and produced a nicely polished wand. "Hornbeam and Dragon heart-string, 10 inches. Careful, young Harry," he said, handing the wand to Harry handle first, point down. "Give it a wave, carefully, mind you."

Harry grasped the wand and gave it a small twirl. A gout of raw flame erupted from the end. Ollivander snatched the wand quickly from Harry before any damage was done.

"Oh, my! I fear that was probably the wrong wand for you. A powerful wizard you'll be, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid to try any others until you're older. I have to take careful measurements before I present any further examples for you to try. The wand selects the wizard, Mr. Potter, not the other way around. When the fit is perfect, you and it will know instantly. For now, be aware that somewhere in this shop there is a wand waiting for you. Just not right now."

Afterward, Harry could feel the raw power that the errant wand produced in his hand and wondered what 'his' wand would feel like. That wand actually scared him, he felt the drain when he waved it. He'd almost keeled over with the pull he felt on his magic.

Petunia was white with fright when she'd witnessed that, and scolded him. "Harry, that was a dangerous thing to do. You scared me to death! When you're eleven will be plenty of time to get a proper wand. What was Ollivander thinking?"

They arrived back home to prepare for the dinner they were hosting for the Grangers. Harry couldn't wait to tell Hermione of the day's adventure.

…...


	3. New Understandings

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in before attending Hogwarts.

Rating is K with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Understandings**

That evening was a hurried affair before the Grangers arrived. Harry and Petunia rushed getting together a decent meal, after all, it simply wouldn't do to serve a meal to guests that wasn't the best they could do. With the extra money Harry now had, they had splurged a bit and were able to set a very nice dinner that Harry and Petunia hadn't had in years. Petunia couldn't believe that her nephew had that much money. It was a relief not to have to skimp anymore. Fresh vegetables, something they always had, but not in the variety they could afford now. Both preferred a less heavy meal than they used to have with Vernon and Dudley, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have a very nice stew that Harry made. He'd learned a few tricks cooking for the Dursleys and Petunia made sure he knew how to cook. Not that she was treating him like that anymore, but the lessons were well learned. The potatoes were baking and the desert was the only thing left to prepare. Harry's favourite was a bread pudding with chocolate infused inside. And a whipped topping of course. He had just finished the preparations when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it dear, you set the table," Petunia told him.

Opening the door, she was startled to see not the Grangers, but a very old man with a long white beard and dressed very strangely. He wore a purple somewhat pointed hat and a robe of all things. The robe was very unique in that it had stars and moons and planets woven into it, but even odder was the seeming movement of those decorations. Petunia thought; 'This man is definitely a wizard.'

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Good evening Petunia. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of the school your sister Lily and her husband James attended. I just came to check on young Mr. Harry Potter. I'm afraid I've been remiss in not doing so before now. I won't be long, may I come in?"

Petunia hesitated, not wanting to be rude, but expecting the Grangers at any moment, it was an awkward time to receive an unexpected guest. However, needs must be met. "Come in Headmaster, I'm afraid we're expecting guests but …"

"Ah yes, the Grangers. I may as well see them also, since I'm here. I won't impose any longer than necessary.

Petunia ushered the wizard, for that was very apparent now that that was what he was, into the lounge. "Harry," she called, "can you come into the lounge room please?"

"One moment Aunt Petunia. Are the Grangers here?"

Albus looked around, noting the pictures of an apparently happy young boy placed on the mantle over the fireplace. The smiling boy looked the spitting image of his father. "Mrs Dursley? Where is your son and husband?"

Petunia glared at the old man, practically spitting out her response. I divorced that no good man and he took Dudley with him. Good riddance, if you ask me. Harry is all I have and a finer boy I have yet to see. I've taken my maiden name of Evans and I'll thank you not to mention that evil man's name again."

Albus blinked in surprise. How had he missed that? "I'm sorry to hear that, however, moving on, I'm happy that Harry seems to be loved. I was loathe to leave him here that night, but you are his only living relative."

"Well, it was a hard few years for Harry. My ex husband disliked him from the start and would have sent him away if he'd had his way. As it was, he treated Harry harshly until I kicked him out and had him charged with assault. We've, that is Harry and I, have been scraping by with the little the courts awarded us. Now that has changed. We went to Gringotts today."

Albus blanched at this news. Harry Potter mistreated by Vernon? He'd never have believed that relatives would treat their family that way. Fortunately, things seemed to have worked out.

The doorbell rang once again as Harry entered the lounge. He stared at the old man questioningly. "Hello? And you are?" he asked politely as Petunia left to answer the door once more.

"Hello Harry," Albus greeted the young scion of the Ancient and Noble House Potter. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. When you reach the ripe old age of eleven, you will attend my school. I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The Grangers had been led in by Petunia and heard the introduction.

"Ah, the Grangers have arrived, good. And you must be young Hermione," he smiled delightedly. "Doctors Granger, I'm happy to say that your daughter along with Mr. Potter will be invited to attend my school when they reach the appropriate age. Hermione is a bit older than Harry, but they will both start at the same time. September first is the cut off date for acceptance on new students. You must be eleven by that date. Now, Mr. Ollivander alerted me that Mr. Potter was in his shop today and displayed an inordinate amount of magic."

Petunia winced at that; it had been a near thing. He could have destroyed the shop with the gout of flame that issued from that wand. Having greeted Monica and Wendell, she seated them on the sofa while Hermione walked over and hugged Harry.

"Hi Harry," she grinned. So it's true, we're magical."

Albus greeted Hermione. "Yes Miss Granger, you're both magical. I'd like to do a small test to see how strong your magic is, if you don't mind too much?"

"Yes, sir," they both answered.

Albus approached the pair and separating them waved his wand and said a quiet incantation; first over Harry and then Hermione, frowning when he interpreted the results. "Interesting, and yet most disturbing. You two seem to have an affinity for each other. Nothing to worry about, but would you mind holding hands while I run the test again?"

As the did so, Albus repeated the incantation while carefully scanning the pair with his wand. He smiled widely at the results. "Remarkable! You two are almost a matched pair. If I didn't know otherwise, I'd have said you had the same parents. Most unusual, this is very rare to have a pair of youngsters so compatible from different families."

Wendell and Monica blinked in surprise. Even Petunia gaped.

"Not to worry though, it does happen from time to time. I'd bet that somewhere in your distant ancestors, you are related. Many generations ago I suspect."

At once, Harry remembered the ancestry tree that the goblin clerk at Gringotts had produced from his blood. There had been too many names to remember, but it was possible that a Granger or Hermione's mother's ancestor was there. He'd have to research this sometime.

"Well, dinner is ready," Harry announced.

Petunia, ever the gracious host, asked, "Will you join us Headmaster? We'll have a bit of a surprise afterward, if you'd like to stay. We have plenty."

Albus considered and then gracefully accepted. A surprise on top of what he'd already discovered was always welcome.

After a delicious meal in which Petunia lauded praise on Harry, much to his embarrassment, they retired to the lounge to get ready. Petunia announced to the collected guests that Harry would perform a difficult piano solo and if Hermione wished to join in…?

Hermione quickly assented to the offer and went to retrieve her precious violin from their auto.

Meanwhile, Harry had seated himself and prepared to play. He concentrated briefly and started softly.

Petunia whispered to Albus: "He'll play "Somewhere in Time". Better known as Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, Variation 18." Albus thought: _'My word!'_

Monica nodded, remembering the piece. _'Difficult indeed.'_

As Hermione joined in at the appropriate place, the mood intensified as Harry started to feel the power of the piece. The music flowed like a river flecked with sunlight and as the music changed so did the effect on the audience. Tears ran down Monica's and Petunia's faces and even the men grew misty eyed.

It started about a quarter the way into the piece as Harry and Hermione's concentration grew. Small items at first started moving. A glass blown animal, then another small wooden horse rose off the mantle. Finally larger items took to the air, weaving, diving and circling the unaware children. A book, and finally a full set of encyclopedias divested themselves from the bookcase and joined the parade.

Albus was entranced to see this form of magic. The music was truly hauntingly beautiful and the intricate ballet of the moving artifacts was astounding. Such precision, such grace.

Wendell was dumbstruck. This was unlike anything he had ever imagined. Even his wife, having seen a bit of it before was in awe.

Eventually anything not nailed down began to move, slowly at first and finally with increased power and speed. Suddenly, it all came crashing down as the children overextended themselves. The magic was too much for their still developing cores and they fell, exhausted.

With a shriek, both Petunia and Monica rushed to their children. Harry was wobbling, having a hard time staying upright and Hermione had let her precious violin slip from her nerveless fingers as she fell in a dead faint.

Albus, wondered what had just happened but quickly recovered and assessed the situation. "Oh, dear! They've exhausted their magical core!" he exclaimed. "That was some serious magic. I'm afraid they'll need bed rest for a few days. I'll have our healer, Madam Pomfrey come by and look at them. They really shouldn't have attempted that. The power involved was beyond what most grown wizards are capable of. Never mind no one that I know can even play like that!"

Harry groggily sat up, supported by Petunia. "What happened?" he asked. "Hermione!" he gasped as he saw his unconscious friend. "What? …"

"Take it easy, Mr. Potter, you've both overextended your magic. You'll need rest and time to recover," Dumbledore warned.

Albus sent his Phoenix, Fawkes, which had just arrived in a ball of flame, to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

Meanwhile, a full complement of Aurors popped into the lounge, accompanied by Madam Bones. "What's going on Albus," she asked as she noticed the headmaster bending over the unconscious Miss Granger.

"A bit of accidental magic, Amelia. The children were playing some music and their magic got out of hand. Not to worry, I'll handle it. Both have suffered magical exhaustion and I'll have Madam Pomfrey look at them."

At that moment, Fawkes flamed back with the Hogwarts healer. "What's going on Albus? Fawkes was vey agitated."

"Ah, Poppy, a bit of accidental magic I'm afraid. These two children exhausted their magical cores. Would you please check them over?"

Amelia Bones snorted. "A bit of accidental magic, Albus? The readings were so strong, I feared a full Death Eater attack!"

"Readings?" Petunia and Monica replied together. "What's that mean?" Monica questioned.

Amelia introduced herself. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We monitor all extreme bursts of magic, and believe me this was extreme. Children should not be capable of this kind of power. It drove our instruments crazy for a moment. Albus, are you quite sure it was the children?"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore drew himself up to his considerable height and intoned, "You doubt my word, Madam Bones?"

"Sorry, Professor, it's just so unlikely …"

"Indeed, if I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it possible. This pair will turn the wizarding world on its head when they attain their majority, if not before."

Amelia took a closer look at the pair and gasped. "That's Harry Potter! What's he doing here?"

Petunia answered that one in a huff. "He lives here, obviously. I'm his aunt and I don't like your tone!"

Madam Bones quickly backtracked. "But, he's Harry Potter, the savior of our world …"

"Madam Bones!" Albus commanded. "No one must know where he lives, there are still dangerous people out there. Perhaps I should relocate the family."

"Oh no you don't Mr. Dumbledore," Petunia interrupted furiously. We're going nowhere and if we do, Harry will decide, not you or your people. Heaven knows I'll have to relinquish him soon enough when he turns eleven. _**He**_ will decide where he wants to live, not you and certainly not anyone else in the wizarding world," Petunia ranted.

"Everybody calm down," Albus pleaded. I'm only suggesting, Petunia. Of course Harry will be the one to make the decision." He looked sternly at Madam Bones, and she cringed a bit.

"Of course, Professor. I'll see that this place remains secret. A magical vow to my Aurors should be sufficient, I think."

That taken care of, the head of the DMLE and her squad of Aurors departed. Madam Pomfrey had finished examining the children and provided a pepper-up potion for both of them. Hermione had to be revived to take it and was still a bit wobbly but at least the colour had returned to her face.

"Mum? I think we overdid it. But Mum, the power of the piece! It was incredible!"

"Hermione," Monica warned. "You are not to try that again until you're older. You scared both of us half to death!" Then softer, "The music was incredible dear, just don't put so much of yourself into it. Your poor violin is damaged, probably beyond repair. We'll have to get a new one."

Tears reached Hermione's eyes as she looked at her favourite instrument. It had broken at the neck and would never play again. "May I have a cello, Mother as a replacement? It should be somewhat sturdier and I like the sound much better."

"We'll see, dear. For now I think we should return home for you to rest properly."

"I'll see you again, soon, Harry." she said with a hint of tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Bye, Hermione, take care. I'll see you as soon as I can," he promised.

Albus was still studying the boy, _'Music,'_ he mused. '_Who knew the power of music in the hands of a very talented wizard could do so much.'_

After everyone had left, Petunia carried the exhausted boy up to his room and helped him dress for bed. After she left, Harry wondered at the day's events. He didn't even get to tell Hermione all that had happened. He would correct that as soon as he felt strong enough again.

* * *

Several days turned into two weeks before he had a chance to talk to Hermione again. It had taken that long to recover, and he suspected the same for Hermione. He rang her up but her mother told him that she was still a bit weak and advised him to try again tomorrow as she was asleep at the moment.

The next day, she surprised him by ringing him. "Harry! How are you feeling? I feel like I'be been hit by a cricket bat, but it's quite a bit better now. The headache is mostly gone and I can actually walk without falling over now."

"I'm fine, Hermione. A bit woozy if I stay up too long, but otherwise I'm good. When can we get together? I have so much to tell you that I didn't get a chance to when you were here."

"I'll talk to Mum. Maybe we can meet this weekend. Have you been studying? You know the term exams are coming up soon. Have you been playing? My violin is destroyed and I'll have to replace it. Mum has promised a cello, but not until summer holidays. Can you teach me piano?"

Harry considered that. He wouldn't mind, but it might be difficult. After all, it had taken him years to perfect his playing. "We can give it a go. You already play an instrument, so you have the basics. A piano is very different though. How bad is your violin? Can it be repaired? If it can, maybe you can teach me the violin," he countered.

"I'm not sure, Harry; the neck snapped. I suppose it's possible, but it'll never be the same. Still, I don't see why we can't teach each other." She smiled to herself, this would be a chance to expand her musical repertoire. The cello was what she was really looking forward to, though.

That weekend, Harry met Hermione at his place, Monica having driven her there. Monica had promised to pick her up after work, so she had the whole day with Harry. When he told her about their visit to Diagon Alley, she pouted, wishing she had been there. "You'd have loved it, Hermione. The book shop was fantastic. I got books for my first year and a few others. We can share. You can read one subject while I read another, then we'll switch. I got the full set of Arithmancy books, this really looks like something I'd be interested in. Maybe you as well. I also got a copy of "Hogwarts a History". It's fascinating although it's a really big book. Took me almost two weeks to read it and I think I'll have to read it again to make sure I haven't missed something important."

Hermione was almost jumping up and down in her eagerness to get at the books. Beside music, books were her passion. She let out a squeal that threatened to break Harry's eardrum and pounced on the large tome. That was the last conversation they had as both dived into the books. Hours later a grumble was heard from Hermione's stomach.

"Hungry much?" Harry smiled. At that minute as if she had known, Aunt Petunia called up to the pair to come down for lunch.

* * *

There came a day when summer was upon them and visits to each other's house was more or less a common occurrence when they decided to start playing again. Hermione's mum had bought her a new cello. It was a bit too large for her yet, but she had also grown a couple of inches since he first met her, Harry, on the other hand, had shot up like a weed, gaining four inches. At first, Hermione didn't bring her cello over to Harrys, but after the second week, she brought it along every time she visited. Harry admired the sleek large instrument and the wonderful tones that came out of it. Hermione was just getting used to it and was having some difficulty with the extra length of the neck and fingerboard. Tuning it was similar to her violin, but different in the vocal range of the cello. Much deeper sounds were possible but not the highs that the violin was capable of. She would get used to it. It had a much more mellow sound and seemed more expressive than her violin. She loved her old violin, but knew it could never replace her new cello.

Harry had been painstakingly teaching her the piano and although her enthusiasm was there, she knew she'd never be as good as Harry. She was slowly picking it up and by the end of the summer, was quite good. The pair was even able to play a duet on the old instrument. Harry tried not to push his magic into the playing, but sometimes it was hard. The keys drew him and he would sometimes just sit down and compose a short piece by himself. Mostly it was a sad sound, that brought tears to either Petunia and or Hermione when he played like that. Petunia confided in Hermione that she thought he was thinking of his mother when he played like that. It was as if Lily was present, but unseen except by Harry.

July came around and soon it was Harry's birthday. He would be eight. Hermione had turned eight the previous September and Harry had attended her birthday party. Now it was his turn.

…...


	4. New Directions

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in before attending Hogwarts.

Rating is K+ with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Directions**

On the morning of his birthday, he awoke to the sound of the piano playing softly. Petunia was humming as she played an old song she had learned as a child. The tune was hauntingly familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it, as she rarely played these days, being content to listen to the remarkable sounds her nephew could make with the old instrument.

Dressing, after a quick shower and towel off, he wandered down the stairs from his bedroom. The bedroom used to be Dudley's, but Harry had long since claimed it as his own, cleaned the rubbish out and his aunt had provided a new bed. "Aunt Petunia, what was that tune you were playing? It seems somewhat familiar, but I can't quite place it.

"Oh, good morning Harry. Happy Birthday! It's generally called the 'Baby Sleeping Song'. I find it very relaxing and I used to play it years ago when you or Dudley were fussing.

"It's very nice. I hardly ever hear you playing anymore, it was very relaxing."

"After all the excitement the last few weeks, I needed something to start my day a bit more sedate. I think we'll eat out this morning. There's a nice restaurant nearby that we haven't tried in awhile."

Harry was game for that and after a short walk, entered a bright homey establishment and were seated. They ordered a simple breakfast of oatmeal with rashers of bacon and toast with a marmalade called 'Heavenly Hash'. Harry wondered about the name, but found he quite liked it. Mostly a mix of several fruits–pears, orange peel, peaches and apples and a hint of pineapple.

After breakfast, they walked slowly back home as Harry thought about what Professor Dumbledore said. Number Four Privet Drive was a comfortable home, but Harry worried that his uncle would someday decide to visit with unpleasant consequences. Never mind that Dudley's friends still lived in the neighborhood. He had managed to avoid them for the most part, but the resentment they felt for losing their bullying friend was apparent whenever they saw him. It might be time to move. The problem, though, was Hermione. He couldn't just move too far away from her. She was the only friend he had, and likewise he was her only friend. As he thought about it, he decided that they'd have to talk. His aunt was well aware of the possibility of Vernon returning and perhaps that was why she was playing the lullaby this morning; to relax her fears. When the were back inside, he broached the subject.

"Aunt Petunia, um, I was wondering. Should we consider moving? Do you feel safe here?"

Petunia paused a moment, unsure how to respond. "Harry, do you feel safe here, knowing the history of this house and neighborhood? I always fear Vernon will return some day, but I can't let those fears rule my life. I just want us to be safe."

"What about the other houses I own? Gringotts said I owned some other properties. Maybe we could move into one, but I'd hate to live far away from Hermione."

"I'd forgotten about that! We'll have to go back to Gringotts and ask to see them. Maybe one is close enough to Hermione. And remember, we can hire tutors now, she reminded him."

"Can we invite Hermione? She'd love to see Diagon Alley!" Then he frowned, "But I can't leave her all alone again. We're best friends and …"

Petunia knew that their friendship was deeper than most children their age. She thought Harry was developing a little crush on the bushy-haired girl. And she could tell it was equally returned. They wouldn't admit it, and it was too soon to mention it, but the signs were there. She thought that later in life they would make an ideal couple. "I think we can ask her parents if she'd like to come. Diagon Alley is a place you should eventually get used to, and Hermione as well."

Harry grinned and rang his best friend up.

She answered, "Granger residence, Hermione speaking."

"Hermione! It's Harry, would you like to go to Diagon Alley with us today? We have to visit Gringotts."

"Happy birthday Harry," she greeted her best friend. "I'd love to go. I'll ask my mum and dad, just a minute."

Harry could hear the excitement in her voice as she called her parents. Presently, she returned.

"They said it was fine. Do you need a ride?"

"No, we're taking the train. Can we meet at the station near you? The 10 o'clock train makes a stop in both Little Whinging and Greater Whinging. We'll look for you."

"That'll work, Harry, is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"Well, if you have a messenger bag, it might be a good idea, and some money I guess. The book store doesn't take Pounds though, so you'll have to exchange it at Gringotts. Did you ask if your parents want to come?"

There was an embarrassed silence until in a small voice, she asked, "I'll ask." A few moments later, she returned and said, "Mum says she'd love to come. Dad isn't keen on shopping. So ten, we'll see you then. And Harry, thank you for inviting us."

Right on time, the train pulled into Greater Whinging and Harry spotted his best friend and her mother and waved to them. Petunia greeted Monica and Hermione, while Harry hugged her, which was enthusiastically returned. Green eyes met chocolate and each could see the excitement in the other's eyes.

"So, Petunia," Monica greeted her friend, "how are things? We should get together more. I have a bit more time now. Wendell takes care of most of the dental work, but I still need to see Harry for an examination of his teeth. It's very important, you know, for children to grow up with healthy teeth."

"Yes, well, as you know, we've been quite busy and I quite forgot. I'll see that he gets in next week," she replied. We should see more of each other, but we have a problem," she whispered. "We think we'll have to move, we don't feel safe where we are and Harry apparently owns a number of properties. We're going to investigate today what he has available, hopefully not too far away. Harry doesn't want to move away from his 'best friend'. Of course, I agree with him about that. Best friend that I'm sure Harry and Hermione will eventually become more than that. I can already see a small crush developing between them," she smiled.

Monica smiled too. "Yes, it's quite apparent, isn't it? Hermione can't stop talking about her 'best friend'. We've picked up and moved before, but always in the interest of helping Hermione attain better schooling in her musical education and also to get away from crowded cities. If you move, let us know and maybe we'll move too. So Harry has inherited property from his parents?"

"Yes, and quite a lot of money as well. In fact, he's quite rich but doesn't have access to most of it until he turns seventeen. I can't touch it, even though I'm his guardian and I don't mind that. All I can do is guide and advise him. He really needs a financial advisor though. I did well enough in maths at school and first year at uni, but Vernon put a stop to that. Maybe I should consider returning to university… but Harry needs me at home. Maybe when he starts Hogwarts in three years I'll have an opportunity."

Monica absorbed that and figured it was time to push forward her thoughts. "Petunia, If university is your goal, don't put it off. You can take self study courses at home to at least catch up to where you were when you left. When Harry starts Hogwarts you can attend full time. You can probably afford tutors in the meantime."

"Well, I'd have to talk to Harry about that, it's his money, after all. Still I would like to go back," she replied wistfully.

The train soon arrived at Paddington station and it was a short distance by underground to Charing Cross station and then to The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road. Hermione was already anxious to see Diagon Alley but shook her head in puzzlement at the grubby looking pub that Harry led them to. Monica and Petunia, of course, couldn't see the pub until Harry led them through the entrance. Once inside, Petunia once again asked Tom, the old barkeep, to escort them through to Diagon Alley.

Amazement showed on a clearly impressed Hermione when they entered the magical alley. Monica was equally impressed, although this was tempered a bit when she saw what looked like a shopping area that clearly belonged in the Nineteenth Century, if not earlier. Hermione was busy looking at everything in sight, finally spotting Flourish and Blotts. Harry had to physically restrain her from disappearing into the store.

"Hermione, wait! You need to exchange money before you can shop. We need to go to Gringotts first," Harry pointed out.

Hermione pouted, her shoulders sagged, then reluctantly agreed, but her eyes never left the book shop.

Both Harry and Monica chuckled at that. Hermione was a true bibliophile.

Entering Gringotts was also a new experience for Monica and Hermione who could not believe that goblins really existed and looked nothing like what the book Lord of the Rings depicted. Short, clever looking with sharp pointed teeth, they looked suspiciously at the four people, as if they didn't belong there.

Petunia asked to see Griphook and motioned Hermione and Monica to wait a bit. As soon as Griphook arrived, Harry bowed in greeting and asked if he could be appraised of his properties and anything he needed to know about them. Petunia reminded Harry that Monica needed to exchange money and Griphook pointed to the appropriate clerk at a counter. "Will the three ladies be joining you, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, can we wait a few minutes? I hate to intrude on your day, but I forgot the Grangers needed to exchange Pounds for Galleons."

"Time is money, Mr. Potter, perhaps we could get started and the Grangers can join us when they're finished. Just ask the teller to show you to my office, Mrs. Granger," Griphook replied civilly.

Monica and Hermione left with nervous glances at Harry. "It'll be okay," he assured them, "it should only take a few minutes."

Griphook showed them into his office and once again Harry got the odd impression that all was not as it seemed this this office. The shadows looked even more creepy than they did last time. "Now Mr. Potter, your properties. What exactly do you need to know?"

"Umm, we might need to move, I'd like to know just what I own so I can choose where we might move to," he answered evasively.

Griphook gave him a sharp look. "Indeed. And why might you need to move? The house at Privet Drive seems to be well protected."

"Protected? How? My Uncle Vernon could walk right in and strangle us in our sleep!"

"Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore erected substantial wards to keep Death Eaters and others who wish you harm away, I seriously doubt that a muggle could harm you there."

"Wards? Death Eaters? What are they? And by the way, Uncle Vernon certainly could harm me and has in the past, not to mention he's threatened Aunt Petunia!"

Griphook was flabbergasted. A muggle could harm Harry Potter? "Mr. Potter, did not Albus Dumbledore make you aware of your history in the magical world? You are the only known survivor of Voldemort's killing curse. You are "The Boy Who Lived", certainly there were people still out there looking for you, but they could never find you. The blood wards protect you as long as you live with Petunia. Of course, most of your properties are well protected, but the blood wards ensure you can't be found by wizards meaning you harm. Your uncle, on the other hand …" Griphook growled his displeasure at the thought that family would even think to harm a child of their own.

At that moment Monica and Hermione were admitted and Griphook, distracted, conjured chairs for them and bade them be seated. The look on his face was truly frightening. "This Vernon Dursley, he tried to harm you? Both of you?" he growled.

Monica and Hermione blinked at the seeming change in the goblin. "What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Tell you later, no, best get it out now. My uncle was a vicious man and frequently physically abused both myself and Aunt Petunia. Dudley was little better, both are bullies of the worst kind. I was never allowed to have friends in the neighborhood and Dudley's little gang would beat me up at every opportunity. Even now, I don't feel safe outside of our home," he ground out through clenched teeth. "You are my first and only friend, Hermione."

"Oh!" she said weakly. "Oh Harry!" She lunged out of her chair and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Monica was ashen faced when she heard this. How could they treat such a sweet child that way. "Petunia?" she queried.

"It's true, Monica. I was unable to do anything until I finally got the courage to kick him out. Even then, he tried to strangle us. Oh, he was arrested, but now he's out and even with a restraining order, that won't stop him. He's just biding his time and building up his anger. I feel that he's waited long enough and the authorities have forgotten him. We should have moved years ago."

The horror of it shocked Monica and Hermione just held Harry tighter. Griphook finally broke the tension.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, this is serious. We cannot allow that kind of criminal behavior to befall one of our best customers. Wards are only good against magicals and we dare not use wards such as Hogwarts has to befuddle muggles. The ministry wouldn't stand for it. I think you are right, moving is a seriously considered option. Griphook called another goblin to retrieve the Potter property list. A few minutes later the aide reappeared with the list. "Hmm," he murmured. "There are a total of six properties, one of which has been destroyed by Voldemort. The remaining five are scattered. Potter Manor is in Devon, The Golden Lily is in The Cotswolds, near Moreton-in Marsh and Potter Lodge is a hunting lodge near Godric's Hollow in the West country, also in Devon. The other two are on the Continent. One in France near Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the fifth one is in Spain."

"Well, France and Spain are out and Potter Lodge, that leaves Potter Manor and The Golden Lily. How big are they?" Harry asked.

Griphook glanced at the pages and pulled up another sheet. "Potter Manor is the largest. It's probably much more than you need but it does have House Elves to take care of it. Roughly twenty-thousand square feet, give or take with ten bedrooms and an indoor pool, as well as a substantial library and the usual kitchen, dining room, parlor and bathrooms. It also has a ballroom and a formal dining room in addition to a family room. The manor sits on a hundred acres of land with its own forrest. Outbuildings include a stable for horses and a substantial greenhouse.

"The Golden Lily is much smaller, about three-thousand square feet and four bedrooms along with the usual facilities. It does have a Quidditch pitch though and is well hidden with extensive grounds. Both properties are hidden under Goblin Wards. The house at Godric's Hollow was unfortunately mostly destroyed when Voldemort attacked you and your parents. A collapsed roof and major damage to walls and such has made it unsuitable for occupancy. It would take a major effort to rehabilitate. Magic can do only so much."

They all looked at Harry, for it was his decision. Harry shrugged and thought for some minutes before putting forth his ideas. "It looks like The Golden Lily might be acceptable, I'd have to see it. I guess we should see Potter Manor as well, for comparison, although it sounds like it'll be much too large. I'd like a history of both places, if it's possible, Griphook. I appreciate the attention you've given to my account."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, A third document was presented and Harry looked it over, and apparently satisfied, thanked Griphook and prepared to leave when it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't have the foggiest idea how to get to either property.

"Umm, Griphook, how do I get to the properties?"

"Well, you could call one of your house elves, or you could use a portkey or you could simply drive there. Although you wouldn't be able to see the properties unless told the secret, so I suggest calling one of your house elves. Cody is the likeliest to call, according to the note I gave you on the fourth page of the documents. I suggest you pay attention to all ten pages. There are instructions for many important things, including changing passwords and allowing others access," Griphook replied, smirking (or the goblin equivalent, which looked truly frightening).

The idea of house elves was a new experience for the four of them, as Cody greeted Harry enthusiastically. The odd creature with the huge eyes and large ears was just a bit much to take in. Even Petunia was shocked at Cody's arrival since even knowing about magic, she'd never heard about house elves. She eyed this one a bit suspiciously until Cody bowed low, head almost touching the floor, in respect.

"Miss Petunia!" he squeaked in a high piping voice, "Mistress Lily spoke lovingly about you, and Master Harry, we has waited a long time to see yous again."

Harry blinked: so this was a house elf, he thought. What a strange looking creature. "Umm, Cody? Could you … erm … show us how to get to The Golden Lily and Potter Manor?"

"I's will take yous, Master Harry. Two at a time, hold Cody's hand."

Harry and Petunia went first, landing with a 'pop' in the foyer of a grand mansion. Monica and Hermione followed a half minute later. All four stared in awe at the opulence of the manor, and that was just the entrance. After an exhausting tour, in which seven more house elves were introduced and a nice lunch was served at an enormous table in the family dining room, the four sat in the lounge to relax and take in all that they'd seen.

Hermione was the first to comment. "Wow, Harry, I've never seen anything like it! It's huge!"

She frowned though at the idea of servants, but Harry readily accepted that a mansion this large could not be looked after without help. Each elf had a specific duty and it would take some time to get used to all their names. Besides the head elf Cody, there was Natty the cook, Gripp the butler, Amber, who took care of the bedrooms, along with Emerald and Jewel. Dusty and Spats took care of the grounds and gardens. Cody oversaw the smooth running of the manor, although until Harry arrived, they hadn't had much to do except clean for years.

Harry decided that they'd spend one night here before checking out The Golden Lily.

Monica brought up the point that Wendell would have to be notified.

"Cody will bring him here, Missus Granger, He should see the Manor too," the little major-domo announced.

"Well, he's at work at the moment, maybe I should go home and prepare him first," Monica suggested.

That was agreed upon and Dusty suggested a tour or the grounds. He then escorted the quartet outside for an extensive walk about the grounds and gardens.

Petunia was especially interested in the gardens and the amazing display of beautiful roses and Rhododendrons along with Lily of the Valley, and an amazing variety of beautiful flowers, some in bloom and others waiting their turn as the seasons progressed. Trees, some flowering, some ornamental and some tall and stately dotted the extensive grounds.

Back inside, after the brief overview, Harry asked Cody if there was a music room.

"Ah, the young master likes music," he clapped his hands in glee. "Mistress Lily loved music as well and had a special room set aside. Cody will show yous.

Cody led them to a bright airy room with a skylight on the top floor. The windows faced a small lake with rolling hills in the background. Inside was a beautiful Grand Piano, polished to a soft glow, set in the centre of the room. There were soft comfortable chairs spaced around the perimeter of the expansive room with dark wood panelling on the walls and a hardwood floor of a lighter shade. The room was oddly shaped, as if to maximize the sound from the instrument, the ceiling arched with large wood beams and odd reflective partitions strategically placed high above. The effect was of a highly specialized room that still retained a charming beauty and the acoustics were incredible. Sounds were directed back to the persons wherever they were in the room. The centre piece, the piano, was oddly quiet unless one was to strike a note, which Harry did. The effect was electric. The note came alive everywhere in the room, warm and mellow, liquid and flowing, before dissipating. Harry was entranced and sat down on the bench. He was overcome with the desire to play something. As his fingers swept over the keys, a glorious melody issued from the instrument, mesmerizing everyone. It was one of his own spontaneous compositions, not recorded anywhere, but beautiful nonetheless. As the music swelled, Hermione itched to join in, her beloved cello playing in her mind in accompaniment. She'd have to bring it here! The acoustics were indeed incredible as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

Suddenly he stopped playing and looked at everyone. He smiled a broad grin and spoke. "This is my favourite place. I could live in this room! He then began playing a piece called Prelude in C-Sharp Minor, "The Bells of Moscow", Op. 3, No. 2 by Rachmaninov.

The rest were stunned at the beauty of the sound that had come from Harry when he played. This room was indeed beyond compare.

"Harry," Petunia ventured, "may I try?"

"Be my guest, Aunt Petunia. I think we may want to live here."

Petunia sat and began to play. It was nothing like Harry's, but it was wonderful in itself. She played for a few minutes, and sighing reluctantly got up. "You try it, Hermione. It's an experience that draws you into the music, as if you could play forever."

Hesitantly, Hermione looked at Harry as he nodded for her to try. A hush fell over the group as the first notes flowed easily from her fingers. She had picked up the discipline fairly quickly under Harry's tutelage and while she would probably never be as good as he was, she was much better than Petunia.

Monica smiled as she listened. Her daughter was playing beautifully. Certainly not of the same calibre as Harry, but better than anyone else she knew. When Hermione withdrew, everyone clapped.

Harry hugged her. "That was very good Hermione. I think you'll be spending a lot of time in here with me. Hermione blushed at the praise and hugged Harry back. "But you're the best," she avowed.

Later, as Monica was taken by Cody to meet her husband, the remaining trio wandered the expansive manor, looking into rooms and just exploring. They came across the indoor swimming pool and decided that would be something they would like to try later. Testing the water, they found it was just a bit cooler than the air, but would be comfortable to swim in.

The library was amazing: floor to ceiling books on every wall with a rolling ladder to reach the highest books. Hermione was in heaven when she surveyed the room. "I think I want to live here," she giggled.

Harry smiled, knowing the bibliophile had found the one room that called for her even above the music room.

….


	5. Moving In

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in before attending Hogwarts.

Rating is K+ with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N: A minor update and small addition and correction 9/25/13.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving In**

Cody was ready to take them to The Golden Lily, but Harry had already made up his mind. He loved the Manor, but he'd see what the other property looked like. Cody popped them over and Harry looked around. It was definitely not Potter Manor. In fact, it looked somewhat the worse for wear.

"Cody? What's happened here? It looks vandalized."

Cody looked around in alarm. "Cody is not sure, Master Harry. I'se looked here just last week and it didn't looks like this. Some bad mens finds a way in, perhaps."

Petunia and the Grangers looked at what was clearly a break-in. "I thought the properties were protected from this, Cody," Harry asserted, getting angry.

"Cody is sorry, Master Harry, but someones broke the wards."

The Golden Lily was a shambles, as if someone was very angry and had deliberately taken out their frustrations on the house. Overturned furniture, burn marks everywhere, pictures destroyed and counters in the kitchen ripped from their place, mirrors shattered and general disorder. The rest of the house fared no better, and in a fit of pique, a message was scrawled on a wall. "We'll find you and then you'll die! Your friends will die as well!"

Harry shuddered at the message. Who would do such a thing?

Hermione came over, tears in her eyes and wrapped him in one of her fierce hugs. "Why? Why would someone do this, Harry?"

"I can think of only one reason," Petunia replied. "Revenge! Dumbledore told me that the night Voldemort tried to kill you that many of his followers tried to find you and seek revenge. I think, somehow, they found this house and took out their anger on the only thing they could. We should contact Professor Dumbledore!" she declared.

"And how do we do that?" Harry asked.

"By owl, but we don't have one. We should get you one, since you'll need one once you start school at Hogwarts."

"They don't have telephones?" Harry asked.

Petunia smiled. "No Harry, the magical world, as you may have observed from Diagon Alley, is a bit behind the times. Most electrical devices don't work in the magical world. Magic interferes, although some things work. Electric lights work, but that's about all, and it's not enough to consider using it when magical torches work just as well and don't burn out."

"Well, then it's decided, we'll live at Potter Manor," Harry stated. He still wondered how he'd stay in touch with Hermione. Potter Manor was quite a bit further away from Greater Whinging. Then a thought occurred to him. "Um, Mrs. Granger, Potter Manor has lots of room, would you consider moving in with us? I'd really like to have you there, and, um, Hermione, um, could be, erm, well, close to me and safe," he finished nervously.

A glance at Hermione told him that she liked the idea, but Monica frowned. "I don't know Harry, Wendell and I have a dental practice in Greater Whinging. We've already moved twice and it's hard to relocate. I'll have to talk to him. The idea has merit, but there are so many problems. We'll see."

* * *

Cody took them back to Potter Manor and went to get Mr. Granger. A bewildered Wendell Granger arrived and looked around, taking in the obviously wealthy surroundings he now suddenly found himself in. Then he spotted his wife and daughter rushing to engulf him in a hug, while Harry looked on.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Harry greeted him. "I see you've met Cody."

Wendell was still trying to absorb the new experience. He'd felt odd when they crossed the ward. "Hello Harry, just exactly what is Cody? He's obviously magical and I have no idea how he got me here, wherever 'here' is."

"Cody is my Head House Elf, and definitely a magical being. 'Here' is somewhere in Devon, I'm not exactly sure where, but as you can see, it's one of the properties I own."

"Dad, this place is … is–I don't have words to describe it. It's enormous. I…" Hermione babbled.

"Dear, we have to talk; things have happened," Monica said gravely.

"What sort of things, Monica?" he queried.

"Harry, could you excuse us? A family conference, I think, is in order."

"Of course, Mrs. Granger," he answered. Harry and Petunia wandered outside to give the Grangers some privacy.

A hurried conference ensued. "Wendell, Harry has several properties but only two that are, or should I say were, suitable to live in. This one, we've spent most of the day exploring, and as Hermione says, it's quite extensive. There are ten bedrooms and heaven knows how many rooms in total. We visited the other property and therein lies the problem: it was attacked before we got there and vandalized extensively. Supposedly it was warded, but somehow whoever broke in, overcame the wards. Harry has accepted this manor as his home and the protections are much stronger here. Even I could feel a tingle when we came, which was not the case at the other house. Harry and Petunia don't feel safe at their old residence and decided to move. I suspect it has to do with whomever is after Harry when his parents were killed. Even the neighbourhood is not safe as far as Petunia is concerned. Her former husband may try to harm them. In any case, Harry has offered his home for us to move in with him. I get the impression that he seems to think that Hermione might not be safe where we live either."

"And why would that be? Wendell asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The message left in the house stated that Harry and his friends would die!" she replied. "Hermione, I–I think we should accept Harry's generous offer. Wendell?

Hermione readily agreed, she would be close to Harry, after all, and that's what counted. Wendell was conflicted. "But our practice, Monica, what of that?"

"Dear, Hermione's life is much more important, we can always start a new practice, wherever we now are. Devon is a nice place."

"But is it safe? Can we afford to start over? I know the practice was doing well and the house should sell for a nice profit; but move here? I think we'll have to consider it carefully."

The discussion continued long after Harry and Petunia returned to the manor. Cody was consulted and assured them that 'bad mens' couldn't even find the manor, much less break the wards.

Wendell was still hesitant but eventually acceded to his wife and daughter's wishes.

Hermione squealed in delight: "Harry, we can stay! Oh, it'll be so much fun to be able to practice together."

Monica and Wendell approached Harry and Petunia and agreed to move in with certain reservations. They would have a separate apartment within the manor and would have to find a way to resume their dental practice in a nearby town. Tutors would have to be arranged, of course, but that would take some planning and careful screening to ensure the safety of the children. The Grangers were not about to let just anybody teach their daughter.

When both Harry and Hermione started Hogwarts, they would re-evaluate the situation to see if they could be properly protected at school.

Restarting their dental practice was their first priority and as it happened, there was a need in Folly Gate for dental surgeons; a property was obtained along with permission from the local council to open a much needed dental practice. A week later, the doctors had moved their equipment and supplies with the help of Cody and tentatively scheduled opening their doors for business a week after that.

Monica and Petunia had thoroughly interviewed several people on the advice of Albus Dumbledore. Albus was surprised when Cody popped into Hogwarts one day and invited him to visit Potter Manor at Harry's suggestion. Albus knew of the existence of the manor but had been unable to find it after James and Lily were killed. The wards had reverted to Goblin control and only Harry would be able to enter until he took control and was accepted by the manor.

Albus had helped in the screening process and four trustworthy people were finally accepted. All four were squibs, so knowledge of magic was not a problem.

It was now late Summer and the children were awaiting the arrival of the expected tutors.

First to arrive was Ralph Kinney, who would teach musical theory and advanced mathematics. Both Harry and Hermione were well ahead of other children in the maths.

Next came Abigail Cartwright, who would teach musical composition and practical musical notation.

Third was an odd looking teacher with wild flyaway white hair. Crandall Nesbit would start them on musical crafting of instruments. His specialty was stringed instruments, particularly the violin and cello. Hermione would get a good education on the construction and maintenance of her beloved cello along with the start of repairing her violin. Harry would learn how to properly tune a piano.

The fourth member of the teaching staff would teach them the required subjects that muggle schools would require if they were to pass board examinations in muggle society. This was important, since they were still registered as of age school children in the British educational system. Testing would be done at a selected board facility each term and end of year results would be kept. Since they were home schooled, some difficulty was foreseen if an inspector were to try and interview them at home. This was solved by certifying Francis Hopkirk, their fourth tutor and squib cousin of Mafalda Hopkirk in the magical government Department of Magical Monitoring. Albus knew that Mafalda couldn't track Harry and Hermione's magic at home since Potter Manor was under special wards including the Fidelius which hid magic. Cody would bring the four tutors weekdays to the Manor in the morning and return them home in the evening. Classes were arranged so that each tutor spent staggered days teaching; Mondays it was musical theory in the morning followed by mathematics in the afternoon. Tuesdays they were taught musical composition, followed by musical notation. Wednesdays was reserved for muggle studies, as was Friday. Thursdays was the difficult musical crafting, repair and tuning lessons.

Albus had repaired Hermione's violin, but it wasn't the same, so Mr. Nesbit would have his work cut out for him. This was something both Hermione and Harry were eager to learn, since magic would hinder the repairs of fine musical instruments unless a thorough understanding of the basic art of construction was first learned.

All went well that first year, with Hermione becoming more proficient at the piano and Harry learning to play a viola, which was purchased to round out the stringed instruments.

The muggle studies were almost too easy for the pair and they had easily passed the set board curriculum.

The start of Summer was filled with trips to concerts and learning to swim. Neither Harry nor Hermione had much opportunity to play as regular children until now and were a bit hesitant at first, but by the end of summer, were inventing games to play that also included what they'd learned in their music lessons. By this time, both pre-teens had picked up enough of the theory to be able to play duets using each other's instruments. Swimming was something else, however. Harry almost drowned at his first attempt at swimming. He'd flailed around in a panic until Cody rescued him. Thereafter, Hermione eased him into the shallow end of the pool, and with Cody's help, he took his first lessons, arms flailing wildly until Hermione calmed him down. "Harry, you have to relax, swimming is almost an art form. You don't pound on the piano, so learn from what you do best and it will flow naturally."

Harry blinked and tried to relax but this only meant that he sank quickly and the panic reasserted itself. Hermione sighed and tried again. "Lay on your back and I'll support you and let yourself go limp," she admonished.

After several more tries, Hermione saw the problem. Harry didn't have much body mass and no fat to speak of. In truth, he ate like a bird and just barely managed to maintain what weight he had. He wouldn't float, so an inflatable paddle board was obtained until he put on more weight. The problem was that his magic used most of the energy that he consumed, leaving nothing for fat. Petunia and Monica noticed that he had gotten thinner as he grew, but hadn't really realised the problem. When Hermione brought it to their attention, Petunia had to practically force feed him to try to bring his weight up. That just meant that his accidental magical outbursts increased. Harry was now afraid to touch his beloved piano for fear he would destroy it.

Albus was again contacted and he brought Madam Pomfrey, the school healer with him. Poppy examined him carefully and was startled at the amount of raw magic in his core. Albus suggested placing a bind in his core until be was older, but Poppy would have none of that. "Really, Albus! Are you trying to kill the boy?" she huffed in outrage. "Binding his magic would just mean that when the binding was removed, he would be dangerous. The magic suddenly released would flare out of him in one uncontrolled burst, devastating everything in its path."

Albus sighed, unsure now what to suggest.

"Young Mr. Potter needs a potion that will allow him to put on weight naturally without disrupting his magic. I'll have to consult with St. Mungos and see if they have something to stabilise his magic and allow normal growth. Healer McNary should be able to help; he's an expert in controlling growth spurts," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

A week later, Poppy provided a purple potion that smelled evil and tasted worse, but by the end of summer, Harry was at a normal weight and could actually swim. His magic would flare from time to time, but he knew when that was about to occur and stayed away from the piano.

The next two years were spent in exhaustive training and studying. When Harry's birthday came around on July 31st and he turned eleven, an owl arrived with his Hogwarts letter. Hermione had turned eleven the previous September but she knew she would start Hogwarts the same time as Harry. Her Hogwarts letter arrived the same day and both were jumping up and down, bubbling with excitement.

August 1st brought the pair to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. Petunia and Monica escorted them to Gringotts to replenish their funds for the school year and then it was off to Madam Malkins Roes For All Occasions, for their school outfits.

There was a blond haired boy being fitted at the time and he looked down at the pair, sneering at their obviously muggle clothes. He was about to open his mouth and say something derogatory when his father came to collect him. "Come Draco, we have much to do yet. Ignore the mudbloods."

Offended, Harry was prepared to retort, when Madam Malkin interrupted. Ah, Mr. Potter, ready for a fitting I see. And the young lady as well?"

Draco looked like he'd swallowed a lemon and his father blinked in surprise. "Harry Potter," he smarmed, with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Well, I see you've managed to survive these past years. Pity your parents didn't. Come Draco." And he ushered out a frowning Draco Malfoy from the shop.

"What a thoroughly repulsive pair!" Hermione fumed.

"And I bet he'll be just as nasty at school," Harry intoned.

Hermione was introduced to Madam Malkin and the pair were quickly fitted with the required outfits. Leaving the shop, their next stop was the apothecary and then Hermione's favourite: Flourish and Blotts Books. Of course, Hermione wanted extra books besides the standard first year texts. Harry, not to be outdone, matched her book for book, bearing in mind what was already in the Potter library. By the time they were finished, the pile had reached alarming proportions. Both adults looked at the children and smirked. "I think that's more than enough, children," the parents told them, as Harry managed to grab one more book. Hermione frowned and snatched another at random, not to be outdone by Harry.

Petunia scolded Harry, "Really Harry, it's not as if we don't have enough books at home. This isn't a competition, young man."

Harry pouted but gave in and they made their way to the front counter where they paid for the books. Monica just shook her head at the little competition to see who could get the most books. "Honestly, Hermione, you have enough to start your own library, first years don't need half of what you've picked up, especially that heavy looking book. It isn't even on the list."

Hermione squirmed under her mother's admonishment. "But 'Hogwarts: a History' will tell us so much about the background of the school. I don't want to look stupid in front of all the kids that were brought up in magical homes!"

Next was a wand. Ollivander's was a dusty looking faded shop with a single wand displayed in the window. Monica looked at the sign over the door and exclaimed, "Good heavens, they've been in business since 382 BC? Unbelievable."

Entering the shop, it was deathly quiet inside. There were long thin boxes piled to the ceiling and an odor of must pervaded the shop. An old man appeared as if by magic from the back. Rumpled clothes and flyaway hair reminded them a bit of Mr. Nesbit, but definitely much older. And creepier with silver eyes and a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I wondered when you'd be here. I remember your parents purchasing their first wands. Such a shame… ah well, oh, and Miss Granger, I remember your great great grandmother and her fist wand."

Hermione gasped at that, as well as Monica. "Gran Millicent was magical?" Monica queried. "I didn't know that!"

"Ah, Mrs. Granger, your father was a squib as well, so there is magical blood in the family far back in time. Now, shall we get to selecting your wands. Of course it's the wand that chooses the wizard or witch, not the other way around. Now, let's see…" He retreated to the back room briefly and began pulling wands, seemingly randomly, from the shelves. Then he glanced at the front shelves, paused a moment, shook his head and declared, "No, those won't do at all. I sense a lot more power than those are capable of. Wouldn't want to burn out a core that can't channel all your magic now, can we?"

The quartet stared in awe at the old man. Evidently he sensed more than they thought possible, just by looking at the pair. Monica thought, '_how does he remember my Gran, and how does he know Hermione's name?_'

As if reading her mind, Ollivander replied. "I remember every wand I've ever sold and who it belongs to. I think you, Mr. Potter, are destined for great things. Now let's see." He passed his hand over a handful of wands and selected two. "Try this one first, Mr. Potter," as he handed the wand to Harry. "Go on, give it a wave."

Harry, feeling a bit foolish, waved the wand and a short stream of sparks floated lazily out of the end.

"No, definitely not, too weak! Try this one," and he handed the other wand to Harry.

Harry felt a warmth travel up his arm, but quickly dropped the wand when it suddenly burst into flames.

Startled, Mr. Ollivander cringed and selected another wand. Fifteen minutes later, four wands had been destroyed and three more had not reacted at all. Harry was growing frustrated, but Mr. Ollivander was smiling. "Tricky customer, eh. Well I have a few specialty wands in the back that I'll have you try." He disappeared and came back with three wands that looked a bit odd. One was jet black, one was ivory coloured and the third was much thicker than the rest. "Try these," he encouraged Harry.

The black one emitted a loud scream and glowed white hot before becoming inert.

"Pity," Ollivander proclaimed, "I had high hopes for that one." He sighed at the destroyed wand and handed Harry the ivory one.

It produced an acceptable stream of stars, but Mr. Ollivander was not satisfied. The last wand was stubborn. It refused to be held and Harry felt it slip through his hand several times, barely touching it.

"One more then," Ollivander sighed. He'd kept that wand hidden in a back wand holster, not handling it directly. He donned a glove and handed the wand carefully to Harry, praying that it would accept the young wizard. "Holly and Phoenix feather, Mr. Potter. If this one rejects you, I fear I will be unable to help you."

Harry grasped the wand in his right hand and felt power like he'd never felt before. The wand bucked once before settling down and produced an enormous fountain of stars and a stream of brilliant musical notes. "I think this might be the one sir," Harry grinned.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Curious though, its twin never acted like that and I'm sorry to say it killed your parents and gave you that scar. The core is from a Phoenix that gave just one other feather."

"You mean Voldemort has it?" Harry shuddered.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter, I had hoped it would not come down to that wand, but it seems that it chose you. I wouldn't want to see the two wands try to battle each other though, it would be spectacular, but devastating for one of them."

Harry hoped it would not come to that either.

"Now Miss Granger, you may be a bit difficult to fit as well, but let's try the remaining wands." He handed Hermione the ivory wand and like Harry, it produced an acceptable stream of stars, but Mr. Ollivander was not quite satisfied. I think this wand would accept both of you, but we'll come back to that later. Here, try this one," and he handed her a Vinewood and Dragon Heartstring wand. It also produced a similar display and was a bit more powerful, but Ollivander was still not satisfied. "Perhaps…" he paused in thought and retreated to the back for a moment and came out with a very strange looking wand. It was ebony with Unicorn hair, but had a strange design embedded around it. Hermione recognised some of the runes but others completely baffled her. She had looked through the Potter library and came across an Ancient Runes text and studied it for days. There seemed to be other symbols on the shaft as well. A close examination revealed Arithmancy formulas, but none that she recognised. As Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand, she could feel the power of the wand and it too bucked in her hand before settling down with a fountain of crystal clear notes and an icy shower of sparks issuing from it.

"Excellent! Very good Miss Granger. I think we'll consider that an excellent match. Now before we conclude our business, I suggest you each consider a second wand. The ivory wand would be best for Mr. Potter, I think, while the Vinewood one would suit Miss Granger. Legally, I can only sell you one wand each, but I'll actually sell them to your parents for use at home. You are not to use them outside of home, as they could be traced. Actually both your principal wands have a Ministry trace on them, but that will be removed when you turn seventeen. These other two wands will be safe enough to use at home and will be undetectable under the Potter wards. It is too dangerous to use your regular wands outside of school until you have learned better control of them. Both are very powerful wands, so be careful with them. Both are rare musical wands that I have only seen once before. A Miss Luna Lovegood, I believe has inherited her mother's wand and may be useful to know. You should meet her as soon as possible. She may be the only other witch to share your musical abilities."

After they'd paid for the wands (Petunia and Monica took possession of the other two), they wandered into the Magical Menagerie in search of a familiar. Twenty minutes later, Harry had purchased a beautiful Snowy Owl which he named Hedwig and Hermione cuddled up to an orange fur-ball Kneazle-cross that she named Crookshanks. Both familiars instantly bonded happily to the magical children and after purchasing accessories (cage and stand for Hedwig; cat bed for Crookshanks) they left for home, exhausted after a long day.

….


	6. Luna

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in before attending Hogwarts.

Rating is K+ with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N: a minor update and corrections posted 9/25/13.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Luna**

There was always music in her head; music that others couldn't hear. Even her best friend, Ginny Weasley thought her a bit odd, but then Ginny didn't really like music the way Luna Lovegood did. Then there was that clod of a brother Ron; he thought she was downright crazy. That had bothered Luna for awhile until she decided that Ron was even less tolerant of music than Ginny. Her other brothers, at least the twins, never mentioned Luna's obsession with music, although they could be heard humming in harmony from time to time. The older brothers were tolerant of music, mostly by the Weird Sisters, as was their mother and father. Ron, however, would just disappear when the wireless played music.

Luna was quite lonely, although her mum and dad encouraged her musical ability. Her mum, alas had died when she'd turned nine a year ago, but had gifted Luna with her wand before she died.

Selina Lovegood was a special witch in that music was part of her and sometimes affected her spell crafting, not always in a good way. She was distracted while crafting a particularly difficult spell one day when a song popped into her head. The resulting distraction proved disastrous when the spell got away from her and killed her. Luna could only watch in horror as her mother was consumed by an erie light and the thrum of a runaway series of notes appeared fully formed above the witch and set her afire. Selina had, of course, foreseen this, but could do nothing to stop it. The timing of her seeing was, unfortunately, just before the event and unstoppable at that point. She didn't even have time to scream a warning to her daughter Luna.

Luna was never the same afterwards, but the music insinuated itself into her life most powerfully. She hummed those awful notes for almost a year after her mother's death, but nothing similar happened. The notes took root in her soul and, although never uttered again, produced a rather positive ability in the daughter, much like her mother, and she was able to see a bit into the future. Not clearly, and not consistently, but see she did and on rare occasions was able to predict events that would have a profound effect on her life.

One such 'seeing' occurred when she was ten and playing with her mum's wand one day. A vision formed in her head of two others that had musical abilities similar to hers. Of course she knew of Harry Potter, after all, who didn't? The other was a girl who had previously been unknown to the magical world at large. Granger wasn't in any of the newer books on magical ancestries, but she suspected that the older books might have a clue. In any case, Luna brightened at the prospect of meeting the pair, for that was what her instincts told her they would be: a matched pair and powerful at that. The musical ability was similar to her own but much more potent! She had to see them and the sooner the better, but where were they?

Luna inquired of her father, the noted publisher Xenophilius Lovegood of Quibbler fame. Xeno was often off on a hunt for elusive creatures that had been unknown to the magical world at large. Sweden was his usual base for hunting the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack, with less than satisfactory results. After his wife's death, he travelled less, but took Luna with him when he did. Luna's search for Harry Potter led to many dead ends but the girl, a Miss Hermione Granger, was easy enough to find. In the end, it too proved to be a dead end when she and her family abruptly disappeared from their home in Greater Whinging.

Luna, however, refused to give up and visited the home, which was fairly distant from Ottery St. Catchpole, but in Surrey. She lived in Devon and coincidentally not far from where Harry and Hermione were now living. It turned out that Hermione and Harry attended the same school briefly and from there it was easy enough to trace Harry to Little Whinging, where the trail again turned cold. Yes, Harry had lived there, but he and his Aunt had moved a few years ago, nobody knew where, although his Uncle had also searched for them after he had been released from prison. _'That doesn't bode well,'_ she thought.

Returning home, a stroke of chance happened, as it sometimes did in her life. There was a new dentistry opened in a nearby town named oddly, Folly Gate, somewhat West of her home. The Grangers relocation from Greater Whinging was too coincidental to not be the same ones. Luna and her father had extensively researched the family and discovered that magic was indeed buried in their past. A great great grand-mum and a squib grandfather and father of one Hermione Granger sealed the search. Now, all that remained was to meet with the Grangers.

That was accomplished to the utter astonishment of Monica Granger, one fine day in mid August, just before Harry and Hermione were due to start Hogwarts.

"Hello Dr. Granger," Luna greeted her on that fine day. "I understand you have a daughter Hermione who is friends with Harry Potter."

Monica was instantly wary. "And who are you?" she inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Luna Lovegood and this is my father Xenophilius. "I've foreseen that I'm to meet your daughter and her friend…"

At that point, Wendell entered when he heard the name. "My goodness! Harry and Hermione…" At that point Monica had stepped on his foot, rather hard. "Ouch! Monica?"

Monica hissed, "Quiet, Wendell."

"Oh, was I not supposed to know about Hermione and Harry?" Luna queried. "I can't quite locate them, you know, but her parents seemed a likely place to start."

Wendell interjected, "Monica, Harry and Hermione were told about her, remember?"

Monica relaxed at once, "Sorry, it's just that we have to be careful, you understand. Our home is warded and I'd forgotten that my daughter and Harry were also looking for you. Let me call our House Elf. Cody!" she called, and the small creature popped in behind the Lovegoods, prepared to defend the Grangers from any perceived danger.

"It's all right Cody, Harry and Hermione have been looking for Miss Lovegood. Could you pop them to the Manor, please?"

"Missus Grangy trusts them?" Cody scowled.

"Yes Cody, it's important somehow that they meet," Monica replied.

"Very well, takes hold of my hands, please," the Elf requested. A moment later they appeared in the lounge of Potter Manor. "Waits here, please and Cody will fetches Master and Mistress."

Luna and her dad goggled at the opulence of Potter Manor, what little they could see. The lounge room was much larger than either had seen before and could easily fit their home, The Rookery, inside. Evidently Harry Potter was rich. This didn't faze Luna, but her father gaped at the sight. He had heard that the Potters were wealthy, but this beggared belief. Wealthy hardly did the word justice.

A moment later, Harry and Hermione appeared, smiles on their faces, hand in hand. "Luna! At last, We looked all over for you. Welcome to Potter Manor. Cody told us you had arrived. How did you find us?" Harry inquired.

Luna smiled broadly, "It wasn't easy, but Daddy and I are used to hunting elusive things. The trail had many dead ends, but I have a bit of the gift of seeing and followed the clues. Well now, I should introduce you to my Dad. This is Xenophilius Lovegood,"

"Xeno, please," her father answered.

"Pleased to meet you. "Luna, how did you know to look for us?" Harry asked.

"I might ask the same question, Harry," she relied.

"Oh, well, Mr. Ollivander suggested it. You have your mother's wand, I believe?"

"Oh yes," she answered.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "invite them to sit down!"

"How insensitive of me, please make yourself comfortable, we have much to discuss."

Later, after securing a promise not to disclose anything about them, Harry and Hermione bid them goodbye for the day, promising to meet with them on the weekend when they had a bit more time. They still had to finish up their muggle school tests before they left for Hogwarts, they explained.

Luna was sad, she wouldn't be able to attend for another year.

After Cody had popped the Lovegoods home, Luna schemed for a way to see them before she could attend Hogwarts as well. That would take her the rest of the month before she foresaw a way.

* * *

As September 1st approached, Harry and Hermione had been very busy. The muggle school exams had gone well, as they knew they would, finishing first and second overall in Britain. They had then explained to the School Board that they would be continuing their education at a boarding school in Scotland and would no longer be submitting to exams in England. The Board suspected what the school was, but was unable to pursue it further due to secrecy laws.

Luna's plan had similar results. Being home schooled and off the 'radar' of regular school, proved to be beneficial. Xeno had contacted Albus Dumbledore and persuaded him to allow Luna to enroll a year early since her birthday just missed the cutoff date of September 1st by only a week. Albus was sympathetic when it was revealed that Harry and Hermione had similar backgrounds in magical music. Albus decided that keeping the trio together would be beneficial, particularly when he witnessed the display the trio had performed at other night.

Luna, it seemed, was very adept at the oboe and other reed instruments. Together, they had put on a performance of Schumann's Op.56 No.2. And then with Harry playing the violin, Hermione on the cello and Luna, the oboe, they played Johan Helmich Roman, sonata for Violin, oboe and cello. The effect was electric when all three got into 'the groove' so to speak and the music room rattled and shook as the power spread from their playing. The very walls vibrated, wood panels bulged and kept time as the music swelled until finally Albus was convinced. Luna would attend at the start of term with Harry and Hermione.

The Grangers and Petunia were reduced to tears at the performance, smiles fixed on their faces at the conclusion. The performance of the trio was all the more remarkable in that Harry was playing on Hermione's old violin which had at last yielded to repairs done in conjunction with Crandall Nesbit. Harry and Hermione tweaked the magic just enough with their spare wands to render the instrument as good as new. Of course Mr. Nesbit was unaware they had done that, but it wouldn't have mattered in any case since he was a squib and was aware of magic.

* * *

Far away, another witch was practicing music. Padma Patil loved her clarinet and although her twin Parvati was also musically inclined, Padma was truly gifted. She and her sister would begin Hogwarts together, unaware that three others would share her passion for music. Padma's wand, likewise was musical, a fact that nettled her sister, since hers wasn't. Parvati was good enough on the harp, she wasn't inspired as her twin was. Parvati's best friend, Lavender Brown was likewise musically inclined, but not as gifted as Padma. She liked the drums, for some reason. This disparate group would form the nucleus of a small orchestra along with several other children that would be brought in as the term progressed.

One more member would join: Professor Flitwick as a conductor of this unique group would have his hands full.

* * *

September 1st saw Petunia and Monica usher their charges through platform 9 ¾, meeting up with Luna as they boarded the train. Harry gazed in awe at the scarlet steam engine and old style coaching stock. This was truly a step back in time, as such conveyances had long since passed into history in Britain.

Locating an empty compartment near the rear of the train, they kissed their relatives goodbye as the hour of departure neared. A sandy haired slightly chubby shy boy asked if he could share the compartment as everywhere else was full. Introductions were made and he gaped a bit when Harry introduced himself.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" he squeaked. "I-I'm honoured."

"Neville, please, I don't even remember what happened. I was too young and the only thing I remember was a flash of green light and a pain in my head. I think I remember a scream, but that's about it."

"So, you have the scar?" Neville inquired, hesitantly.

Harry brushed his fringe of messy hair away from his forehead revealing the odd lightning bolt scar. It had not faded over the years, which surprised everyone that knew about it, but it no longer bothered Harry. Even Hermione and Luna forgot about it.

Moment later, Ron Weasley appeared at the open door and asked if there was room.

"Everywhere else is full," he stated, uncertainly.

Harry looked at him uncertainly, but shifted a bit to make room. As Ron sat down after introducing himself and being introduced, Luna took the opportunity to announce, quite unexpectedly, Ronald, I'm still waiting for an apology from you for your rude comments when I last saw you."

Ron ignored her, concentrating on Harry Potter. "So, it's true, you're really The Harry Potter, that defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry scowled, here was someone he'd rather not know. An oaf at best and rude as well. "I'm he," he replied softly, "but I really hate that, you know. And Luna has a point, an apology is due, I think."

Ron, a bit dim, turned to Luna and stared. "Loony, what are you doing here? You're too young, you're Ginny's age."

Hermione, hearing the insult, glared at the boy. "I think that's none of your business Ron. And besides, you just insulted her again. I think you should look for another compartment."

Ron glared at the bushy haired witch. "Nobody asked you, mudblood!" he sneered.

The compartment got very quiet and then three wands appeared, pointed at the git. "Out," Harry said quietly, but with menace.

Ron, totally unaware that he'd made a faux-pas, retreated and the door slammed in his face. Neville grinned. "That went well. My family knows the Weasleys and Ron is a bit of a bigot. The rest of the family is alright except maybe Percy, who's a bit of a snob. He has five brothers and a sister, so we'll probably see three more brothers: Percy, George and his twin Fred. Beware of Fred and George though, they're notorious pranksters," Neville finished.

"Thanks for the heads-up Neville. We'll keep that in mind. I suppose that git Draco Malfoy will…"

At that moment, said git opened the door and smirked. Well well, A squib, a mudblood, a pureblood lunatic and a half-blood. What a pathetic collection of misfits!" Draco proclaimed. He was flanked by two thuggish looking boys, but not for long, as three wands were pointed at them and without a word, he was expelled, the door slammed and locked and Draco wound up on his arse in the corridor. "You'll regret that Potter," he shouted, "when my father hears about this…" but nobody heard him, as a silencing spell was cast wandlessly by Harry as soon as he'd banished him, also wandlessly.

Hermione goggled. "Harry, how did you do that? Wandlessly and silently, honestly Harry, that's serious magic."

Harry blinked. "I did? I just sort of thought it, he was being really annoying and I didn't want him in here."

Neville and Luna were impressed. "Wow Harry, that was cool!" Neville enthused. "Draco comes from a line of dark wizards. I'd be careful of him, his father has a lot of pull with the Ministry."

"Well, this is school, I don't think I'll put up with that sort of thing, and I hope the teachers won't either. Now, Neville, are you musically inclined?" Harry asked politely.

"Well, I like music and I play the drums a bit. I don't get much chance to practice though since I tend to break things when I play."

Harry and Hermione grinned in unison. "Excellent!" they proclaimed. We play too, as does Luna.

"Oh? What do you play?" he inquired.

Luna answered. "I play the oboe, but I can play most reed instruments."

Hermione continued. "I play the cello and violin and am pretty good at the piano as well."

"And I play the piano and am learning the violin," Harry finished. "What's a mudblood?" he asked.

Neville answered. "A magical person born of non magical parents and no magical ancestors."

"Well, he probably was referring to me erroneously," Hermione proclaimed. My great great grand-mum was a witch and my granddad was a squib, but his father was a wizard.

"So you're at least a newblood and probably a resurrected line of purebloods." Neville grinned, "Won't they be surprised when that comes out."

"Oh pish, who cares," Hermione retorted. "We're all magical, what does it matter?"

"Oh, believe me, it matters to some bigots," Neville and Luna replied in unison.

* * *

The train rolled on and after a visit from the snack trolley, they settled down for the long ride. As dusk settled over the train, it was announced that they would be arriving in the Hogsmeade station shortly and robes should be donned. Trunks and luggage would be transferred to Hogwarts by house elves.

Harry and Neville left the compartment while the girls changed and then they did the same. By the time they arrived, full night had descended. This far north in Scotland, there was still a bit of light at this time of year, but the sun had set at least a half hour ago.

Disembarking the train, Harry set Hedwig free to find her way to the owlery while Crookshanks followed Hermione closely, his bottle brush tail erect and swaying elegantly.

The first sight they saw was a true giant of a man that urged all first years to follow him. He led them down a steep path to a small dock where several small boats awaited. "No more than four to a boat," he admonished.

When everyone was settled, he waved his arm and the small armada swept away from the dock. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville travelled together and saw for the first time Hogwarts Castle, shining with myriad lights from hundreds of windows. Set against a backdrop of forested mountains, it was truly spectacular.

"Wow," was heard from the boat's passengers. As they approached the castle, Hagrid, for that is how he introduced himself, told them to duck their heads as they passed through a screen of ivy and into a quiet pool leading to a dock. After everyone was ashore, Hagrid led them up stairs to the castle's magnificent oak doors. The doors were huge, rearing to twenty feet at the top and a dozen wide. Flanked by huge iron hinges and a massive iron outer gate that was presently open, it inspired awe.

Hagrid knocked forcefully three times on the oaken door and presently it opened by a severe looking witch. "The first years, Professor McGonagall," he stated.

"Very well, Hagrid, follow me please, children."

Harry could tell right away that this person was not to be messed with. She was quire tall with iron grey hair and wore a green robe and witches hat and carried herself with confidence, as if she expected complete obedience of her charges. She was correct in that, as not a word was said as the children followed her.

At the top of a further set of stairs they entered a large chamber and were told to wait. She disappeared briefly, only to reappear and address the group. "You will shortly enter the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. The houses will be your home for the duration of your education here at Hogwarts. Each house has its own traditions and accomplishments. The houses are Gryffindor, my own house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has produced many excellent wizards and witches. Points are awarded for excellent work. Rule breaking will result in loss of points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. In a moment I will lead in, so I would advise you to straighten yourself up to be presentable to be sorted.

A brief shuffling ensued as everyone adjusted their robes and with a wave, the Great Hall was opened and they were led in. The first reaction from the new students was awe. Gasps and oohs could be heard, but a stern look from the professor quelled that. Eyes wide in astonishment, the children were marched in to a magnificent hall with a ceiling that mirrored the night sky. "It's enchanted," Hermione whispered to Harry. "I read about it in 'Hogwarts: a History'," she stated proudly. Harry looked around, noticing the four long tables in two rows with a head table at right angles at the far end. He also noticed thousands of candles suspended in the air, providing the main lighting. Students from the upper years were already seated as they were led to the front of the Great Hall.

In front of the head table sat an old worn hat on a stool. "As I call your name, step forward and place the hat on your head and you will be sorted," McGonagall simply stated.

"God, I hope the four of us get sorted in the same house," Harry whispered.

"Hannah Abbott," she called, and a small blonde headed girl, her hair in a plait, stepped forward. The sorting had begun.

….


	7. The Unexpected Sorting

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Music.**

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in before attending Hogwarts.

Rating is K+ with the possibility of raising it to T later.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected Sorting**

"God, I hope the four of us get sorted in the same house," Harry whispered.

"Hannah Abbott," she called, and a small blonde headed girl, her hair in a plait, stepped forward. The sorting had begun.

* * *

Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Susan Bones." A copper long-haired girl sat on the stool, hat perched precariously on her head. "Hmm," she heard in her head. "I suppose you'll want to join your friend Miss Abbott," the hat whispered.

"Yes please," Susan answered quickly.

"You'd do well in Ravenclaw, you know, but oh well,"

"Hufflepuff," the hat shouted and Susan ran to join her friend.

"Bones?" someone whispered. "As in her aunt is Madam Bones of the DMLE?"

"Yes." was whispered back and a trail of whispers made its way around the Hall.

"Terry Boot." Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw, little knowing what was in store.

Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. The bubbly blonde practically bounced to the table and sat beside the twin Weasleys Fred and George.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Harry thought they looked an unpleasant lot.

Cho Chang, was sorted into Ravenclaw. (A/N, I've moved her back a year)

Vincent Crabbe became a Slytherin and Harry could see why. The frown and thuggish look fit well with the rest of the table.

Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff.

Seamus Finnigan heaved a sigh of relief when he was selected for Gryffindor.

Dean Thomas joined Seamus in Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom. The hat spent a great deal of time with him but finally sent him to Hufflepuff. Neville sighed in disappointment and hoped that Harry and Hermione would join him. He had rather hoped for Gryffindor as that was where his parents were sorted, but it was not to be.

"Hermione Granger," McGonagall called, unsure what would happen with the intelligent girl. Of course she hoped that Miss Granger would be sorted into Gryffindor, but was afraid she would be sorted into Ravenclaw.

As Hermione placed the hat on her head, a curious thing happened. A stream of crystal clear notes issued from the hat, startling everyone.

'_Hello Miss Granger, welcome to Hogwarts, I guess it'll be Gryffindor for y…'_ Inside the hat, a furious discussion was now taking place. _'No! I won't go to Gryffindor and that's final!'_ she argued.

'Miss Granger, your own distant relatives were all in Gryffindor, surely you're brave enough…'

'_And I don't care! Put me in Ravenclaw where I belong, and you better make sure Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood are placed there as well!'_ Hermione snapped at the hat.

More notes issued from the hat and there was a sharp tone to them, as if fingernails were being scrapped across a blackboard. It set everyones' teeth on edge.

"My word!" Professor McGonagall flinched.

As the debate continued, the notes got increasingly shrill, sending students scampering as far away as possible from the screeching sound. Finally, the Headmaster decided to get involved, or at least tried to. As he approached the hat, he was rebuffed by a powerful blue shield that suddenly sprang up around the girl and hat.

Harry knew trouble when he saw it, surreptitiously pulled his wand and with a silent cast, blew the hat off Hermione's head. Only Professor Flitwick noticed that.

In the sudden silence, the hat let out a feeble sigh and acquiesced. "FINE! RAVENCLAW THEN!" it shouted. "And take your two friends with you! You've given me a headache that'll probably last a week! Good riddance!" And the hat collapsed in on itself.

Hermione smirked and led Harry and Luna to the Ravenclaw table, amid glares from most of the rest of the students.

Albus Dumbledore stood in shock. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Nobody defied the hat and won and particularly a new student. Certainly the battle seemed to have played out most viciously inside the hat. Pieces of thread and felt sagged loosely around the brim and an actual frown seemed to have formed on the crown. The brim was even more tattered than before, drooping at an alarming angle.

The rest of the teachers sat with amazement frozen on their faces. Professor Snape was red with rage. The mere slip of a girl had not only broken a long Hogwarts tradition dating back hundreds of years, but had trampled it underfoot and ground it into the dirt. When he got her in his class, he'd see about that! And what was with the musical notes he wondered. Potter would probably have been behind the whole disgraceful show. When they came to his class, they'd soon learn you didn't mess with tradition and he'd make sure the Potter spawn suffered as well as Granger and Lovegood.

Professor Flitwick smiled widely; he'd got Harry Potter and this unique girl and her friend for his house. It promised to be a very different year. If the girl could control the music, she would be the first since Selina Lovegood and one of a very few magicals to accomplish this difficult feat. He'd have to talk to Albus about the possibilities of restarting a music club. One had existed many years ago, but had lapsed due to lack of interest and ability. A magical music class would certainly change things.

The rest of the sorting was done quickly after that, with the hat hardly making much of an effort.

Draco Malfoy, as expected went to Slytherin along with Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

The Hufflepuffs filled out with Zacharias Smith, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones and Ernie Macmillan.

Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass, surprising everyone, went to Ravenclaw, along with Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein and Morag MacDougal also went to Ravenclaw to fill out that house.

Lily Moon, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, and Ron Weasley were perfunctorily sorted into Gryffindor and with a sigh, the hat lay silent.

Albus Dumbledore thought it best to start the feast before things got out of hand. Severus Snape had a look on his face that he'd rarely seen. Loathing and rage, presumably at Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, but he couldn't be sure if that was all. He waved his hand and spoke the words: "Welcome to another year for our returning students and a most hearty welcome for those new students. Let the feast begin."

The tables filled with food of all kinds, and Harry and Hermione sampled a bit of everything. The Ravenclaw table looked at Hermione in awe; she had done what no one else had ever done: she had intimidated the sorting hat! At the Slytherin table, Draco was a study in anger. Somehow Potter had humiliated him and that just wouldn't do. He was already plotting revenge and wondering why Daphne and Tracy were sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin where they belonged. He'd had his eye on Daphne and his father had promised him that she would be bound to him when she came of age. And where Daphne went, Tracy followed. He'd already promised Goyle he could have her to trade around. His father would make it right, he was sure. A contract had already been sent to Theodore Greengrass for the girl, and he was sure to accept. Lucius could be quite persuasive. Somehow Potter was at the bottom of this, he was sure. The Greengrass family had been in Slytherin for generations. Little did he know that his plans were doomed from the start; Daphne would defy her father in this if it came up and she was sure it would. She hated the blond ponce fiercely. She'd already hexed him at home when he came to visit and tried to make it known that she would be his. He couldn't sit down for a week and her father was quite adamant that she apologize. That had been quite a row and her father had finally conceded that Draco was a mean-spirited boy and not fit to court his eldest daughter.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley was complaining to his brothers that Harry Potter and the mudblood had thrown him out of the compartment on the train. Fred and George shared an evil grin; they suspected Ron was not up to the Weasley standards and would always whinge about anything that didn't go his way. "Ron," George said patronizingly, "Get over it."

"Don't be a git," Fred continued.

"All your life," George finished.

"Harry Potter isn't interested in your petty whining and you've certainly," Fred stated.

"Got off on the wrong foot," George continued.

"And been thoroughly rude," Fred admonished.

"To a very powerful girl,

"Not to mention,

"Our dear neighbor Luna," George finished.

"But, but she's not even a proper witch, she IS a mudblood. Who ever heard of Granger as a pureblood line or any magical line!" he fumed. "And Loony isn't even of age!"

Percy had heard enough. "Ron, unless you shape up and behave, I'll mention this irresponsible behavior to Mum! Besides, you don't know what you're talking about. The Granger name is listed in the old ancestry books, they just produced squibs until now. Miss Granger is obviously more powerful than most witches at Hogwarts if she was able to convince the Sorting Hat to bend to her will. And Luna was only a week late, so it's really the Headmaster's decision."

Ron scowled at that, turning to his food and promptly forgot the matter for now.

The Hufflepuffs, true to their heritage, accepted their new classmates and paid no attention to the petty squabbles of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws were at least a quiet group and never bothered them.

Professor Flitwick was amazed at the performance of Miss Granger, and the use of the unusual musical magic she had displayed. He'd have to have a talk with her and the small group that gathered around her and Harry Potter. He sensed a subtle change in the dynamics of the school. Perhaps he should once again put forth the idea of a musical course and ensemble, perhaps even an orchestra.

The other professors had a hard time believing what had happened. For a new student to upset the hat was unheard of, much less direct it to place her and her friends where she wanted to go.

Finally the feast was over and the prefects led the new students to their dorms. Harry, Hermione and Luna were still talking in low whispers about the interesting sorting.

"Hermione, what did you say to the hat?" Harry questioned. "It must have been pretty awful for that kind of reaction."

Hermione blushed lightly. "I only wanted us to stay together and the hat seemed to be adamant that I belonged in Gryffindor. Well, that wouldn't do at all! What happened while I was arguing with the hat?"

"You couldn't hear?" Luna replied? "Oh it was priceless! First a beautiful musical phrase came out from the hat, tinkling like fine china when struck. Then the notes became more strident and harsh; it actually hurt my ears and I had to cover them. We couldn't hear what you were saying, but the hat was definitely getting the worst of the battle. The Headmaster tried to intervene, but a strange blue shield sprang up around you and he couldn't get close. The hat somehow flew off your head and then it got very quiet Finally the hat capitulated and granted your request to place us in Ravenclaw."

"Erm," Harry started nervously, "I may have had something to do with that. I cast a silent spell to end the argument. The poor hat seemed to be disintegrating as it sat on your head, so I banished it carefully."

Hermione smirked. "Thanks Harry, it was giving me a headache just listening to it try to convince me that I belonged in Gryffindor, the same as my relatives. I'll have to research my own ancestry a bit more. Apparently Mum and Dad are squibs. I didn't know that, and I'm sure they didn't either."

"Come along you three," Penelope Clearwater urged. "Keep up, you don't want to get lost on your first trip to our common room."

The Ravenclaw dorm was amazing. Blue carpets and blue and bronze soft divan and chairs. There were study carrels and an extensive library surrounding the circular room which reached high up the walls with movable ladders to reach to topmost books. The ceiling was thirty feet high with skylights to let in the sun. The study carrels were set back to back in neat rows arranged around the perimeter of the room, far enough away from the book walls, enabling students to study and still access the extensive research material. Of course it wasn't as complete as the main Hogwarts Library, but it was quite impressive. There were at least a thousand books there that the students would most likely need for OWL and NEWT exam preparation.

Penelope showed the new students where their rooms were. "Girls dorms for first year are first floor up to the right, boys to the left. Boys are not allowed in the girls dorm and girls would do well to stay out of the boys dorm. There are beds enough for all, and your trunks have already been brought to your rooms. Breakfast starts at 6 AM and ends at 8, so there's no excuse to miss a meal. You are growing and the meals are designed to help your magical cores grow. Anyone missing meals on a regular basis will be reported to Professor Flitwick, our head of house. Now off you go to bed. Classes start tomorrow. Professor Flitwick will interview each of you over the next week to see how you can best fit into the school.

Harry hugged Hermione and Luna and bid them goodnight. As he settled down in his dorm along with his roommates Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, Terry was the first to ask what had happened. You know Hermione Granger, Harry?"

Harry nodded while getting ready for bed. "Yes, she's my best friend."

"But she's muggleborn, isn't she? How does she even have the power to…"

Harry frowned, not liking where this conversation was going. "Hermione comes from a long line of wizards and witched. Her parents are squibs, but she's quite powerful. When we play… um musical instruments that is, 'magical things' happen. Kind of hard to explain; the musical notes that started was a manifestation of her magic. When she gets mad, all kinds of things happen."

Kevin and Anthony were paying close attention and promised themselves not to make her mad. It was quite scary watching her battle the hat. Their ears were still a bit sensitive after the final screech that came out of the hat before it was blown off her head.

Meanwhile in Hermione's dorm room, Hermione was in close conversation with Luna and Padma. "So you can control music?" Padma queried.

"Yes," she answered. Harry, Luna and I really love music. Really powerful things happen when we get together for a concert."

Luna giggled. "I think you're understating it, Hermione. Devastation might be a better description," she laughed. "Remember the time we played 'Bolero'? Dumbledore had to come and repair all the windows that we shattered. Cody wasn't happy! Then there was the time the walls warped and it took forever to sort that out."

"Yes yes, well that was mostly Harry that did that," Hermione replied. "Anyway, do you like music, Padma? Do you play?"

"Oh definitely," she answered. "I play the clarinet."

"Did anything odd happen when you play?" Luna asked innocently.

"Oh yes, A bit of furniture moved and the tea service jumped a bit. I thought it a bit odd, but now that I've seen what happened with Hermione, I'm not so sure."

Su Li had just entered the discussion. "I've had things happen when I play too, but not so dramatic. Things just rattle a bit. I play the harp."

"That's great guys," Hermione enthused. "I play the violin, cello and piano, although Harry is really the best at the piano. Luna plays the oboe but she's good at most reed instruments. We should see if we can form a musical group."

* * *

The next morning, Professor Flitwick handed out the class schedules and asked to speak to Hermione at the end of the day, after dinner.

Their first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Neville," Harry greeted their new friend. "How's it going? I had hoped you'd be in Ravenclaw with us."

Neville hung his head, "Nah, I think the hat just tried to even out the houses after Hermione got through with it. Hufflepuff isn't too bad though, Susan Bones is in it, and I know her quite well. Her family knows mine and we often have her over for tea. Did you know she can sing really well? I'm a bit of a duffer, but Gran says I'll have a good singing voice when I get older. That was an amazing thing with Hermione last night," Neville smiled. "I thought my eardrums would burst at the end. How did she manage that?"

Hermione joined them at that point and responded. "The hat made me really mad by insisting I belonged in Gryffindor. Really, I read about the houses in Hogwarts: a History. They sound like a bunch that charge ahead without thinking of the consequences. I don't think I could deal with that."

Padma had caught up and joined the discussion. "Yeah, my sister Parvati is in Gryffindor and she complains that a couple of the boys are really crude. Especially a red-headed first year." She shuddered at the thought of having to put up with that sort of thing.

"Welcome to first year Herbology," Professor Sprout smiled. She was a dumpy grey haired witch with an infectious personality. "Partner up and we'll begin. This year we'll be handling the least dangerous plants, but be careful, even the most innocuous looking plants can be deadly. Most of these plants have special properties that are used in making potions. Some are used in complex warding for protection. Devils Snare is one such, can anyone tell me about it? Yes Miss Granger?"

"Devils Snare traps a person by ensnaring them and can strangle you if you're not careful. Light and fire will render it harmless, but to the unaware, it's almost impossible to escape from if it catches you," Hermione recited.

"Excellent Miss Granger, five points to Ravenclaw. Now, we will be handling this plant but I've partnered you up in case one of you runs into trouble. We will be transplanting cuttings to larger tubs and feeding them. Does anyone know what they like? Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well, dragon dung, of course, but the odd bit of ground Calla Lily gives them a nice sheen."

"Five points to Hufflepuff Mr. Longbottom."

The rest of the class was devoted to soil preparation and transplanting the very aggressive plants. Harry had to help Hermione when her hands became entangled with the new cuttings. She'd panicked which only made the situation worse. Finally Harry resorted to a low powered 'Lumos' spell that finally got the recalcitrant plant to let go. "Thanks Harry, that was nasty," she breathed with a sigh of relief. "My attention was distracted for a moment and it was quick to take advantage."

"Hermione, that was some tough plant. I was afraid I'd have to damage the plant and then we'd have lost the hard earned points you earned.

"An excellent demonstration, Mr. Potter. In my class, you must pay close attention at all times Miss Granger. Since it was a learning experience, I won't deduct points only to award them again, so do be careful."

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered meekly.

* * *

The next class was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and it degenerated at once. Ron Weasley was late along with Seamus Finnegan and Professor McGonagall was not pleased. "Sorry Professor, we got lost," was at best a shabby excuse and McGonagall saw right through it.

"Perhaps if I supply a map, Mr. Weasley? And a watch?" That'll be five points each from Gryffindor for being tardy to class. Now find a seat".

Transfiguring a wooden match to a needle proved to be easy for the quartet. Hermione was the second to accomplish it after Harry, followed by Luna and then Padma. Most of the rest struggled and at the end only Su Li had managed it and none of the Gryffindors. There were a couple of partial transfigurations from both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, but they were far from complete. Ron Weasley hadn't even made any difference and Seamus had set his match on fire, twice. Professor McGonagall awarded points to Harry and his friends and smiled. Harry had finished the transfiguration almost as soon as McGonagall had shown the wand movements.

The next class was charms after lunch and the quartet was looking forward to it. Tiny Professor Flitwick eagerly awaited Harry's group, for it had now grown to include Su Li and Cho Chang.

Lunch was a boisterous affair with Harry laughing at a joke Luna had told. It turned out that Luna had a wry sense of humor.

Draco Malfoy took this opportunity to berate the blonde Ravenclaw. "Loony and the mudblood, you two deserve each other..."

That was as far as he got when five wands suddenly pointed at him. He'd had his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle to back him up and thought himself safe enough to degrade the two girls. How wrong he turned out to be. Luna set his hair on fire with a flick of her wand that strangely sent a deep note into the hall that sounded ominous. Draco panicked and ran screaming with a purple flame following him. Professor Snape had quickly extinguished his hair and bore down on Luna. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood and a weeks detention for attacking a student unprovoked."

Professor Flitwick had seen the whole thing and interrupted the Potions professor. "She'll serve the time with me Severus and I would thank you to investigate the root cause before deducting points. I saw the whole disgraceful thing and will be deducting a similar amount of points from Slytherin for Draco's unseemly poor attitude to a fellow student."

Snape was livid. "How dare you interfere with my handing out discipline Filius!"

"Shall we take this disagreement to a more private place, Severus? No need to air our laundry in front of the children."

A red faced Severus Snape followed Filius out and shouting could be heard when the pair left the Great Hall, followed by a loud bang. A subdued silence reigned in the Hall for the remainder of lunch, with Hermione and Harry comforting a clearly upset Luna.

Daphne Greengrass looked on in amused silence, It was good to see Draco brought down a peg of two. Despite his mutterings about "My father will hear of this outrage", nobody paid him much attention except to snicker behind their hands. After all, most people knew the Malfoy family and while they commanded considerable power, they knew that Lucius Malfoy thought his son a whiner at the drop of a hat and would ignore the ponce, even if he was his only heir.

Once lunch had ended, the group headed to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick seemed to be in fine mettle and as soon as the class settled, had them try to levitate a feather after reminding them of the incantation and wand movement. "Remember, swish and flick and nice clear enunciation."

This class was also taken with the Gryffindors and the professor had paired them up with Ravenclaws mixed with Gryffindors. Harry was paired with Parvati, Luna was paired with Dean Thomas and Hermione was paired with Ron, much to her disgust. Su Li paired with Seamus and Padma with Lavender Brown. Harry was the first to get it right, closely followed by Hermione. Harry took the time to guide Parvati in the correct wand movements, but Ron was unwilling to accept advice from Hermione, instead waving his wand around aggressively. "Stop Ron, you'll put someones eye out!" she complained, but Ron wouldn't listen. A loud bang issued from his wand and people ducked as a yellow smoke came out of the end, striking an unlucky Daphne Greengrass a few seats over. She doubled up as the faulty spell caused her to belch slugs. Professor Flitwick was there in an instant and petrified the still wildly waving Ron. "Petrificus Totalus", and Ron's arms snapped to his side and he toppled over, staring in shock at a very agitated professor.

"Mr. Boot, please take Miss Greengrass to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey should look at that. I won't attempt to guess what went wrong, but I must impress the class that spells that go wrong can have dire consequences. Think carefully before you cast a new spell that you haven't cast before. The class resumed and nearly everyone had at least some success in levitating a feather. Seamus had burned two before he got it right. Both Hermione and Harry earned a further five points each for the speed they learned the spell and the attempt to help their partners, (successful in Parvati's case, not so much in Ron's case).

The rest of the day was free and Flitwick took the time to talk to Luna. He reminded her that spells must not be used outside of the classroom but complemented her on the unique aspect of her spell. "Miss Lovegood, the deep note heard when you cast the spell, was that intentional?"

"Sorry professor, when I get angry, my wand spits out at least one note when I cast, sometimes a whole series of notes depending how mad I get. Sometimes the notes beat on each other forming a standing wave that can be quite destructive. Harry and Hermione have the same problem. I have my mum's old wand and I'm told it's a rare musical wand."

Filius clapped his hands in glee. Remarkable. I thought only Miss Granger had that ability. I think you three show some magical musical ability. Have you played before?"

"Oh yes, we've played together for over a year now."

"What instrument, Miss Lovegood?"

"The oboe, but I can play most any reed instrument."

"Wonderful, I'll have to talk to Miss Granger and Mr. Potter," the delighted professor beamed.

"Oh, Harry's the most accomplished one. He's phenomenal on the piano and very good with the violin. Hermione is likewise extremely gifted with the violin and cello but is pretty good on the piano as well. Harry is teaching me the Piano, but I'm not very good yet. I can only make small things move when I play. Harry can create chaos when he concentrates and with Hermione it's an awesome sight and sound. When I work with them, more often than not, weird things happen. One day the whole manor's windows shattered."

Filius couldn't believe his luck. Three gifted magical musicians! Albus would have to listen to him now.

* * *

Severus Snape had been handed his arse when he sought to duel with the tiny charms professor. He'd forgotten that Flitwick was a former dueling master and it had cost him his dignity. Complaining to Albus was a waste of time. The man no longer listened to him and he'd come to regret switching sides in the last war. Albus was much too soft on the students. What they needed was a good dose of discipline and he would find a way to administer it. In his own sacrosanct classroom, of course.

….


End file.
